FOR MY SON
by cho-i-fa
Summary: Kematian istrinya membuat anaknya sangat terpuruk. Siwon sudah hampir menyerah untuk membuat anaknya ceria kembali. Sampai suatu saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? A Wonkyu fic.
1. Chapter 1

For my son

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Rate : T

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents and...mine#digaplok#

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

'KRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG'

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi nyaring di koridor sebuah TK, di salah satu sudut kota Ulsan. Dari pintu ruang kelas TK itu, keluar para malaikat kecil dengan wajah ceria, kecuali satu anak. Tak seperti anak-anak yang lain yang berlarian, anak itu justru berjalan dengan gontai. Pandangan matanya seakan kosong. Tangan anak itu memainkan tali tas punggungnya dengan malas. Langkah-langkah kecilnya terhenti, saat ia melihat sosok sang ayah yang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu. Kembali ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menghampiri ayahnya, Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran anaknya. Ia berjongkok menyejajarkan tinnginya dengan sang buah hati. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai lembut buah hatinya. Dengan lembut ia bertanya,"Bagaimana sekolahmu Minho? Apakah menyenangkan?" si anak, Minho, hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Hey, mana senyuman buat Appa?" Siwon berkata sambil mencubit pipi anaknya. Minho tak membalas apapun, hanya mengelus pipinya saat ayahnya berhenti mencubitnya. Siwon tampak menghela nafas berat melihat reaksi anaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita beli ice cream dulu?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Minho hanya mengangguk (lagi). Sang ayah kembali tersenyum, meski dalam hati ia sangat ingin menangis melihat anaknya yang seperti mayat hidup. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa semangat, hanya diam dan patuh pada apa yang ia katakan. Ia menuntun anaknya menuju mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

#1013#

Selama perjalanan, Minho hanya diam. Menatap jalan yang sepertinya sangat padat saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah toko ice cream.

"Ayo turun" ucap Siwon pada Minho yang masih saja tetap diam menatap jalan. Minho tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya, seakan tak mempedulikan kata-kata sang ayah. Siwon kembali menghela nafas melihat sikap anaknya. Tak berniat mengusik anaknya lebih jauh lagi, ia turun dari mobilnya, berjalan memasuki toko itu dan memesan ice cream kesukaan anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke mobilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon, saat tak menemukan Minho di dalam mobil. Saat ia menyapu pandangannya keseluruh jalanan, yang ia dapati adalah Minho yang saat itu sudah berada di seberang jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyusul anaknya.

"Minho apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon memeluk Minho dengan erat, takut jika anak itu akan pergi lagi. Minho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Siwon. Hal ini tentu membuat Siwon cemas. Pasalnya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, Minho tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya seperti saat ini.

"Sssss...tenang Minho, ada Appa disini, uljima. Ceritakan pada Appa, kenapa kau berlari tadi?"

"Hiks...hiks...aku melihat Umma, Appa." Tangan Siwon yang tadinya bergerak membelai rambut Minho, kini berhenti sejenak. Sakit rasanya hati Siwon mendengar tuturan anaknya. Namun, tak lama ia kembali membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah Minho. Sebaiknya kita pulang ya?" Minho tiba-tiba mendorong Siwon dengan kuat, menyebabkan ia terlepas dari dekapan ayahnya.

"Appa tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar melihat Umma, Appa. Aku berusaha memanggilnya tapi dia tidak mendengarku. Umma malah memasuki tempat itu." ucap Minho dengan nada marah. Jari mungilnya menunjuk kearah belakang Siwon. Siwon berbalik ingin mengetahui tempat apa yang di maksud anaknya. Ulsan University, tempat itulah yang di maksud Minho. Minho benar-benar sedang berhalusinasi. Pikirnya saat itu.

" Sebaiknya kita pulang Minho"

"Tap...tapi Appa, Umma masih ada disana. Kenapa kita tidak menungg-"

"Minho!" tanpa sadar Siwon membentak buah hatinya. Air mata yang tadinya masih berada di pelupuk mata Minho, kini sudah tumpah membanjiri pipinya kembali.

"Dengarkan appa, Minho. Umma sudah bersama Tuhan sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin berada disini" Lanjut Siwon. Kali ini dengan suara yang amat lembut. Ia kembali mendekap Minho.

Minho tidak menjawab. Ia menangis semakin keras. Kenapa Appanya tak mau mempercayainya? Jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat Ummanya. Sangat jelas, hingga ia bisa mengingat bagaimana penampilan Ummanya sekarang. Ia terlalu larut dalam fikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar Siwon telah menggendongnya kembali menuju mobil.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Minho tak berhenti menangis. Siwon yang melihat sang buah hati terlihat begitu rapuh, serasa di cabik hatinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa kematian sang istri karena sebuah kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu, sungguh menghancurkan hati dan hidupnya.

Terutama Minho, yang pada saat itu belum mengerti apa-apa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus menjadi piatu di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Minho terlihat begitu hancur sepeninggal ibunya. Ia tak pernah lagi tersenyum, bermain ataupun menunjukkan keaktifan seperti anak-anak lainnya seperti sebelumnya. Sepulang sekolah, ia hanya akan berada di rumah, dan seharian penuh akan bermain dengan PSP hadiah dari sang Umma. Saat di tanya kenapa Minho tidak mau main keluar? Jawabannya ,"Minho mau menunggu Umma saja di rumah. Nanti kalau Umma pulang dan Minho tidak ada, pasti Umma akan sedih dan pergi lagi." Hati Siwon tentu saja mencelos mendengarnya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Minho langsung saja turun tanpa menunggu Siwon. Masih dengan air mata yang menghujani pipinya, anak itu berlari ke kamarnya, dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Tak ia hiraukan panggilan dan ketukan pintu dari sang ayah. Hati kecilnya terlalu sakit. Terlalu rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ibu sudah tiada. Minho kecil menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti mengucapkan kata 'Umma..Umma...'. Terlalu lelah ia menangis, Minho akhirnya tertidur.

Sementara Siwon, yang sedari tadi berusaha membujuk anaknya agar mau keluar kamar, sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu, dan mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Pikirannya melayang di saat-saat sang istri masih berada di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, setitik cairan bening meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Kyuyoung...aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami? Tak tahukah kau, bahwa Minho dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Bisik hati Siwon. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan agak malas ia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Siwon melalui intercom.

"Aku. Cepat buka pintunya bodoh." Dari suaranya saja Siwon sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kakak iparnya, Heechul.

"Ne, Noona. Sebentar." Siwon kemudian berlari ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk Noona. Lho, Hangkyung hyung ikut juga?" ucap Siwon sambil mempersilahkan kedua kakak iparnya itu masuk.

"Tentu saja. Kalau Hannie tidak ikut siapa yang akan mengantarku?" Heechul membalas masih dengan suara kesalnya sambil melepaskan jaketnya. Sementara sang suami, Hangkyung, hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Yeobo. Tidak baik kalau kau marah-marah terus." Ucap Hangkyung menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, Hyung, Noona. Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang membuatkannya. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Heechul, kini nada suaranya berubah sedikit melembut. Ia langsung pergi menuju dapur kediaman adik iparnya itu.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa Hyung dan Noona kemari? Tumben sekali." Ucap Siwon saat Heechul sudah menghilang menuju dapur.

"Hey, apa kami harus membuat janji dulu untuk bisa mengunjungi keponakan kami? Oh..ya, mana Minho?"

"Dari tadi Minho tidak mau keluar kamarnya. Mungkin dia marah padaku, karena aku tak sengaja membentaknya tadi"

"Mwo? Kau membentak anakmu?" Hangkyung tentu saja terkejut mendengar penuturan Siwon barusan.

"Aku benar-benar refleks tadi Hyung. Minho terus saja mengatakan kalau ia melihat Kyuyuong di halaman Ulsan University saat sepulang sekolah tadi. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri pada saat itu. Aku membentaknya agar dia berhenti berhalusinasi tentang ibunya." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, takut jika dia di cap sebagai ayah yang kasar terhadap anaknya.

"Aku rasa anakmu tidak sedang berhalusinasi Siwon?" tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dari dapur. Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga buah minuman dan sepiring makanan ringan. Jarang sekali seorang Tan Heechul mau seperti ini, jika bukan di rumah adiknya sendiri.

"Darimana Noona tahu kalau Minho tidak sedang berhalusinasi waktu itu?" tanya Siwon saat Heechul sudah duduk di samping Hangkyung.

"Kau tahu Yunho, suami dari sahabatku Jaejoong yang menjadi salah satu ketua yayasan di Ulsan University, kan?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Baru beberapa hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang, ada seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari Mokpo yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan istrimu. Mungkin mahasiswa itu yang di maksud Minho." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar yang menimbulkan perasaan bersalah dalam hati Siwon karena tidak mempercayai anaknya.

"Haaahhh...entahlah Noona. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tapi yang pasti Minho sangat kecewa sekali padaku saat ini." Ucap Siwon seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sembari menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelidiki namja itu dulu?" tiba-tiba Hangkyung buka suara.

"Maksudmu Hyung?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, jika benar orang itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Kyuyoung, setidaknya kau bisa meminta bantuan namja itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi Kyuyoung. Agar Minho tidak terus-menerus seperti ini Siwon." jelas Hangkyung. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi bagaimana jika namja itu tidak mau?"

"Kau belum mencobanya Siwon." Siwon tampak berpikir kembali. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Heechul dan Hangkyung. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang namja itu, demi Minho. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Minho. Demi buah hatinya dan Kyuyoung.

TBC

Assalamu'alaikuuuuum...(tereak ala upin-ipin bareng WONKYU)

Huuuuwaaaaaaa...tega banget saya nyiksa Oppa kandung saya#lebaayyy#

Ifa datang lagi. Kali ini bawa fic WONKYU yang multychapter...(kalau readers ngijinin ini buat lanjut). Umma saya (baca : Kyuhyun) emang belum nongol disini. Chap depan mungkin baru muncul.

Well, at last...review pleaseee ^_^

With love from WONKYU

Cho-i-fa


	2. Chapter 2

For my son

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents and...mine#digaplok#

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/n : Bagi yang kemarin masih bingung, nie saya jelasin. Kyuyoung itu yeoja. Dan karakter Kyuhyun nanti tetep namja, so it's officialy YAOI. Buat yang minta M-preg, liat ntar aja ya. Disini yang GS cuma buat para slight pairing aja kok. Okey...cukup segini cuap-cuapnya...HAPPY READING.

Pagi yang cerah, diiringi nyanyian burung pagi yang merdu, serta cahaya mentari yang masih bersinar malu. Di salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen sederhana, terdapat seorang namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Wajah namja itu terlihat damai sekali, menandakan ia masih berada jauh di alam mimpi. Namun ketenangannya terusik, saat bunyi alarmnya terdengar cukup keras di ruangan itu.

Namja itu menggeliat, perlahan ia membuka matanya sambil mengusapnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tak lupa mematikan terlebih dahulu alarm yang sejak tadi berkoar-koar. Tak lama kemudian namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaiannya yang santai dan rapi. Ia berjalan menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memasukkan buku-buku serta notebook kedalam tasnya. Tak lupa ia rapikan rambut panjang sebahunya. Saat ia menarik tasnya, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Surat pemberitahuan. Namja itu menghela nafas saat memungut surat itu.

"Bagaimana aku bicara pada Kibum hyung soal ini? Aku tidak mungkin langsung meminta uang padanya, sementara Sungmin noona baru saja melahirkan. Uang Kibum hyung pasti sudah habis untuk biaya operasi caesar Sungmin noona." Pikir namja itu.

"Haaahh...pikirkan nanti sajalah itu. Sekarang kau harus semangat Cho Kyuhyun! Hwaiting!" namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Dengan senyuman cerah, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya.

#1013#

"Kyuhyun...!" Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Saat ini Kyuhyun berada di luar kelasnya. Kelasnya baru saja selesai. Saat ia berbalik, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sudah ada kedua sahabatnya, Changmin dan Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya, saat mereka berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hai, bagaimana kelasmu? Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita makan siang dulu. Aku yang mentraktir." Sahut Changmin dengan semangat sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun hendak pergi dari tempat itu, namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Min."

"Ada apa lagi Kyu? Aku sudah sangat lapar" protes Changmin sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kafe. Yesung hyung pasti akan marah jika aku terlambat bekerja."

"Oh...ayolah. Kau lupa kalau aku juga bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu. Yesung hyung tidak akan sampai memecatmu jika kita terlambat beberapa menit saja. Lagipula ini baru jam 12.00. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam." Kali ini Donghae yang memprotes.

"Tap...tapi..."

"No buts" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Changmin dibantu dengan Donghae, menyeret Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

Sesampainya mereka di restauran, mereka langsung memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu bersemangat jika soal makanan, saat itu justru hanya memesan bubble tea. Hal ini tentu saja membuat alis Changmin dan Donghae bertaut.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa apanya Hyung?"

"Ya sikapmu itu. Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya murung. Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Apa ada masalah?" Changmin menimpali.

"Aku hanya..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba. Changmin dan Donghae seketika saja langsung lupa pada perbincangan mereka sebelumnya, saat melihat makanan di depan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum pada kedua sahabatnya.

Di sela-sela acara makan mereka, Changmin kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi dalam rangka apa kau bersikap murung seperti ini Kyu?"

"Obseo" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Geojismal. Kau lupa kalau kami ini sahabatmu?" sahut Donghae. Kyuhyun tampak diam. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan masalahnya saat ini pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berkata,

"Uang semesteranku. Itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini."

"Memangnya Hyungmu tak mengirimkannya padamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kakak iparku baru saja melahirkan, uang yang seharusnya untuk biaya kuliahku sudah pasti di gunakan untuk biaya persalinan. Sedangkan gaji dari hasil aku bekerja di kafe Yesung hyung hanya cukup untuk biaya hidupku disini." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil meminum bubble teanya.

"Kau bisa memakai uangku jika kau mau." Tawar Changmin.

"Dasar orang kaya." Timpal donghae sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Changmin tak menghiraukan candaan tak berarti dari Donghae. Ia justru menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku serius Kyu. Jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan, aku siap, kapanpun." Suasana langsung berubah canggung setelah Changmin bersikap seperti itu.

"Terimakasih Min, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Changmin justru menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku"

"Ooeeyyy...ada orang disini" Donghae membeo, merasa tidak nyaman melihat adegan di depannya.

"Haaahh...hyung ini mengganggu saja." Ucap Changmin kesal sembari melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat ulah kedua sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya jika yang menawarkan bantuan bukan Changmin, Kyuhyun pasti mau menerimanya. Itu karena Kyuhyun tidak mau membebani Changmin lebih banyak lagi. Sudah cukup ia membuat Changmin galau dengan segala permasalahan di masa mereka masih bersama dulu. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sempat membina sebuah 'hubungan' dulu. Namun, karena campur tangan pihak ketiga yang mengancam akan membunuh Kyuhyun jika hubungan mereka tetap berjalan, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dengan cepat, walau kadang di selingi gurauan yang di buat Donghae dan Changmin. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Sebuah senyum puas terpancar di bibirnya sebelum ia membuka ponselnya dan men-dial nomor seseorang. Tak lama kemudian orang itu tampak berkata lewat ponselnya,

"Namja itu bernama Kyuhyun."

#1013#

"Dia kenapa, Hae?" tanya Yesung pada salah satu pegawainya tersebut.

Donghae yang saat itu sedang beristirahat sehabis melayani palanggan di kafe, tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tanyakan bosnya. Namun saat ia mengikuti arah pandang Yesung, ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Yesung.

Dibalik meja kasir, Kyuhyun duduk dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mencoret-coret kertas secara tidak jelas dengan pena yang ia genggam. Persis seperti siswa yang siap mati kebosanan karena menunggu jam istirahat yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Yesung mengangguk. Donghae memberi isarat pada Yesung untuk mendekat dengan jarinya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yesung. Sementara yang dibisiki hanya menampilkan ekspresi kasihan dan mengangguk.

Saat kafe sudah hampir tutup, Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang membantu karyawan lain untuk merapikan meja dan kursi, sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Donghae yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Yesung hyung memanggilmu." Jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk ruangan Yesung dengan dagunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera menuju ruangan tempat bosnya berada. Ada urusan apa bosnya memanggilnya? Tidak biasanya Yesung ingin bicara secara privat seperti ini. Jika ia berbuat kesalahan dalam service pelanggan, Yesung akan menegurnya secara langsung.

'TOK..TOK..TOK...' ia mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuklah!" Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan itu setelah mendapat izin dari Yesung. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Yesung yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menatap keluar.

"Duduklah" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematuhi perintah bosnya.

"Ada apa Hyung? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia justru berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya tak kalah serius dengan Donghae. Hal ini membuat pikiran Kyuhyun makin berkecamuk.

"Kau kupecat." Dan waktu serasa terhenti bagi Kyuhyun saat ia mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut bosnya itu.

"Mw..mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya pasti salah dengar.

"Kau kupecat" Yesung mengulangi kata-katanya dengan sangat jelas. Tunggu! Ini pasti salah. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung memecatnya disaat ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang? Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Otak cerdasnya seakan berjalan dengan lamban saat itu. Namun seakan tak mempedulikan ekspresi shock di wajah Kyuhyun, Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau kupecat jika kau berani menolak uang ini."ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop ke tangan Kyuhyun yang ia ambil dari dalam sakunya. Kyuhyun menatap amplop di tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Yesung.

"Hyung...ini.."

"Ambilah. Aku tahu kau sedang membutuhkannya. Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kau akan kupecat jika kau berani menolaknya." Yesung tersenyum hangat saat mengucapkan hal itu. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Kamsahamnida Yesung Hyung. Jeongmal kamsahamnida" Kyuhyun berucap masih dengan posisi membungkuknya.

"Sudah tak apa. Berdirilah" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, dan saat melihat senyum tulus Yesung, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluk Yesung. Rasanya tidak cukup jika hanya mengucapkan kata terimakasih saja pada bos yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri itu. Dari hari pertama ia bekerja di tempat itu, Yesung selalu memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Hal itu sedikit banyak mampu mengurangi kerinduan Kyuhyun pada Hyungnya yang ada di Mokpo.

"Pulanglah dengan Donghae, biar yang lain saja yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Kau harus kuliah kan besok?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Ia membungkuk sekali lagi. Dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum cerah bertengger manis di bibirnya.

#1013#

"Atas nama Cho Kyuhyun seluruh pembayaran adminstrasi semester ini dan 2 semester mendatang sudah di lunasi" ucap seorang staf administrasi.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun hendak melunasi biaya semesternya dengan uang yang ia dapatkan dari Yesung kemarin. Namun saat ia akan membayar justru yang ia dengar dari staf administrasi cukup mengejutkannya.

"Tolong di cek kembali Sooyoung-ssi. Mungkin terjadi kesalahan." Sooyoung, yeoja yang menjadi staf administrasi tadi kembali mengecek komputernya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan data kami Kyuhyun-ssi." Sooyoung kembali berucap saat di rasa taka ada yang salah dengan datanya.

"Apa program beasiswa di berlakukan lagi Sooyoung-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setahu saya tidak."

"Lalu siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Apa mungkin Changmin?" Batin Kyuhyun saat itu.

Ia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Lima menit lagi kelasnya akan di mulai. Tak mau terlambat masuk ke kelasnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya undur diri.

Saat ia baru memasuki kelasnya, terlihat para mahasiswi yang masih bersolek, para mahasiswa yang masih asyik dengan obrolannya, dan sebagian temannya yang disebut golongan 'nerd' sedang berkutat dengan buku di tangan mereka. Suasana yang sudah biasa ia jumpai saat dosen mereka terlambat datang. Kyuhyun sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan agak tergesa ia berjalan menuju mejanya. Disana sudah menunggu Zhoumi dengan stelan eksentriknya, sedang mengayunkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang keluar dari headphone yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Darimana saja kau? Tidak biasanya kau telat seperti ini." tanya Zhoumi sambil melepas headphonenya begitu Kyuhyun sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Administrasi ya?" tebak Zhoumi. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berusaha mencari pena di dalam tasnya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu Changmin. Dia menceritakan semuanya tentangmu"

"Termasuk kalau dia yang membayar seluruh biaya semesteranku sampai dua semester kedepan?" selak Kyuhyun.

"Eh, tidak. Well dia memang punya rencana untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi mendengar penolakanmu kemarin, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Memangnya siapa orang yang sudi berbaik hati mau menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk membayar biaya kuliahmu?"

"Hyungku" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, seakan semua yang ia bicarakan tak ada artinya. Namun dalam hati ia kembali berkata,

"Kalau bukan Changmin lalu siapa?" batin Kyuhyun

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat sang dosen memasuki kelas mereka. Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun mengikuti mata kuliahnya dengan serius. Saat ia ingin meninggalkan kelasnya, karena memang kelasnya sudah selesai, dosennya memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne, Jaejoong-ssi"

"Panggil saja aku Noona. Apa sehabis ini kau ada acara Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak Noona."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, oh tidak, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Siapa Noona?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ayo, aku tidak mau membuat orang itu menunggu lama." Dengan itu, Kyuhyun bersama dengan Jaejoong, keluar dari tempat itu.

#1013#

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentang Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yunho pada sahabatnya itu. Saat ini Siwon sedang berada di kantor Yunho.

"Aku menyewa stalker" jawab Siwon enteng.

"Termasuk mengawasi keuangannya? Kau benar-benar gila Siwon. Kau bisa di pidana karena hal itu." ucap Yunaho sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Demi Minho apapun akan aku lakukan." ucapan Siwon terkesan sarat akan keyakinan. Yunho yang mendengarnya tak berani bertanya macam-macam.

"Jadi apa aku bisa menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Siwon berusaha mengusir suasana canggung disekitarnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Istriku sedang membawanya kesini." Sesaat setelah Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuklah!"

Saat pintu terbuka, Siwon membatu di tempatnya. Badannya terasa kaku saat ia melihat sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu. Lidahnya secara reflek mengucapkan satu nama,

"Kyuyoung..."

**TBC**

Fyyuuuuuuhhhhhh...*ngelap kringet*

Selesai juga chap duanya. Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Saya harap tidak. Soalnya bakal sedih banget kalau tahu saya mengecewakan readers yang sudah berbaik hati mau mereview fic saya.

Nich...Umma udah saya munculin. Partnya paling banyak malah. Ini masih di kategorikan sebagai prolog, jadi yaa...maaf kalo ngebosenin.

At last...Review please...^_^

Whit love

Cho-i-fa


	3. Chapter 3

For my son

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents and...mine#digaplok#

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Siwon-ssi" Tanya Kyuhyun pada namja di depannya itu.

Setelah pertemuan singkat di kantor Yunho, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di tempat lain. Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari rumahnya, bersama namja yang baru di kenalnya itu.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon. Menyewa stalker untuk membuntutinya, hingga membayar seluruh biaya kuliahnya, hanya untuk bicara dengannya. Ini semua pasti ada maksudnya. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Siwon.

"Saya ingin meminta bantuan anda, Kyuhyun-ssi" benar kan firasat Kyuhyun.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa Siwon-ssi" Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia justru merogoh sesuatu di saku kemejanya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sebuah foto keluarga. Di dalam foto itu terdapat seorang laki-laki yang Kyuhyun kenali itu adalah Siwon, berdiri di samping seorang wanita yang sedang memangku seorang anak dengan senyum yang begitu cerah. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah, wajah wanita itu sungguh sangat mirip dengannya, jika tidak ingin dibilang sama.

"Ini..."

"Itu foto saya bersama istri dan anak saya. Seperti yang terlihat di foto itu, awalnya kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia, sampai sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa istri saya enam bulan yang lalu." Ada nada sedih yang terselip di setiap katanya saat Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya masih mengamati sosok wanita dalam foto itu, seketika langsung menatap Siwon. Namun, ia tak berkata apapun. Ia menunggu Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hal itu membawa sebuah pukulan berat bagi kami. Terutama anak saya, Minho. Semenjak ditinggal oleh ibunya, ia tak mau lagi bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kematian ibunya." Kyuhyun masih tidak membuka suaranya. Membiarkan Siwon menumpahkan segala kesedihannya lewat cerita yang ia tuturkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Minho melihat anda." Lanjut Siwon.

"Lalu?"

"Anda pasti mampu membayangkannya sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kembali menatap foto di tangannya. Menatap sendu pada wajah anak yang berada di dekapan wanita itu.

"Lalu apa yang bisa saya bantu Siwon-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Jadilah ibu dari Minho, Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Siwon sungguh-sungguh.

Untung saja saat itu Kyuhyun tidak sedang makan atau meminum sesuatu. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan langsung tersedak saat mendengar permintaan Siwon. Seakan mengerti ekspresi kaget di wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ja...jangan salah paham dulu Kyuhyun-ssi. Maksud saya, emm...anda hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi istri saya saat di depan Minho." Siwon terlihat sedikit gugup saat meluruskan perkataan sebelumnya.

"Maksud anda...saya harus menyamar menjadi wanita? Begitu?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, anda tetap bisa menjadi diri anda sendiri. Dan semua ini nanti pasti ada imbalannya Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah tawaran pekerjaan. Yang saya butuhkan saat ini adalah kehadiran anda di samping anak saya." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin dia harus berhenti dari kafe Yesung? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae dan kawan-kawannya yang lain? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana kuliahnya nanti?

"Saya mohon Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat anak saya seperti itu."

Melihat sorot mata Siwon yang tampak memohon serta usaha-usaha yang Siwon lakukan demi anaknya, apa Kyuhyun masih punya hati untuk berkata tidak? Kembali ia menatap foto itu sebelum ia menjawab,

"Baiklah, saya akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Minho."

#1013#

"MWO...? PINDAAH...?" teriakan sahabatnya membahana di seluruh sudut apartemennya. Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu sedang mengemasi pakaiannya, terpaksa berhenti karena harus menutup telinganya.

"Kalian ini overact sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya kami yang overact, tapi memang beritamu yang terlampau mengejutkan." Balas Donghae tak kalah kesal.

"Dan apa yang kau bilang tadi? Berhenti kuliah? Bercandamu benar-benar tidak lucu Kyuhyun-ah" Lanjut Donghae.

"Hanya sementara saja. Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku benar-benar serius. Aku menemukan pekerjaan baru yang..."

"Jadi kau juga akan berhenti bekerja di kafe Yesung hyung? Tega sekali kau Kyu." Donghae memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hyung. Hanya cara ini satu-satunya agar aku tidak membebani Kibum hyung."

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae masih dengan wajah kesalnya kembali menyahut.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Kyuhyun memilih jalan itu juga pasti sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Kalau memang Kyuhyun memutuskan itu sebagai jalan yang terbaik, kita bisa apa?" Kali ini ucapan bijak dari Zhoumi yang terlontar. Memang dari keempat namja itu, dialah yang paling mampu berfikir dewasa.

Sementara Changmin tidak membuka suaranya sejak tadi. Ia tetap diam, duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun secar intens, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Haaahhh...aku tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Kyu." Donghae berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Donghae sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Zhoumi berdiri dari ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Donghae

"Tap...tapi" Donghae masih ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kyuhyun.

"Ayooo..." dengan itu Zhoumi menyeret Donghae keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Changmin yang ia kira akan mengikutinya, justru masih duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan di atas dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan ia masukkan kedalan kopernya.

"Apa ini karena namja yang kau temui kemarin?" Kyuhyun berhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin tersebut. Ia berbalik menatap Changmin, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun buru-buru Changmin menyelaknya,

"Jangan tanyakan darimana aku tahu."

" Huh...menyedihkan sekali aku ini."Lanjut Changmin. Kentara sekali dari nada ucapan serta air mukanya, bahwa Changmin sangat cemburu.

"Changmin kita sudah..."

"Aku tahu Kyu, aku tahu!" tanpa sadar Changmin meningggikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menyentuh kedua pundak Changmin. Menatap Changmin tepat di matanya.

"Changmin dengarkan aku. Tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita masih bersama. Kita sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing sekarang. Kau dengan kehidupanmu, dan aku dengan kehidupanku."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Perlahan, kedua tangannya mulai meninggalakan pundak Changmin. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berkata,

"Kau sahabatku, Min. Dan selamanya akan begitu." Cukup bagi Changmin untuk tahu apa arti ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Mianhae Min"

#1013#

"Minho, ayo makan. Kalau tidak mau makan, nanti kau tidak akan sembuh. Ayo...AAAA" Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Heechul mencoba menyuapinya. Selama beberapa hari ini, Heechullah yang menjaga Minho. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Heechul mencoba membujuk Minho untuk makan.

"Ayolah Minho, ayahmu bisa marah padaku kalau kau tak mau makan lagi hari ini" Heechul sepertinya sudah akan menyerah melihat betapa keras kepalanya keponakannya itu. Minho hanya diam saja, ia masih menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil memeluk boneka sonicnya.

"Minho mau makan kalau Umma yang menyuapi Minho" tepat setelah Minho mengucapkan permintaannya, yang Heechul kira sangat tidak mungkin untuk di turuti, bunyi mobil Siwon terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Siwon memasuki rumah, namun sepertinya ia tidak sendirian. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Minho sendiri di kamarnya, dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

Saat ia sampai di ruang tamu, apa yang ia lihat membuatnya membatu. Di sana berdiri Siwon dengan dua koper di tangannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Heechul membatu, namun orang disamping Siwonlah yang membuat Heechul tak mampu menggerakkan badannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada orang itu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Siwon yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Siwon." Siwon dan orang itu menoleh.

Orang itu membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum adiknya.

"Dia..." Heechul sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu tercengang dengan apa yang saat itu dilihatnya.

"Dia namja yang kita bicarakan waktu itu, Noona" Heechul tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan Siwon. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi namja itu. Namun, saat ia sadar akan sesuatu, ia buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ah, kau tak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu. Cepat temui Minho sekarang."

Mereka segera bergegas menuju kamar Minho. Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun dapati saat ia sampai di kamar Minho, anak itu sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Ia masih memeluk boneka Sonicnya dengan erat. Dari matanya yang terpejam, terlihat jelas kalau ia sering menangis. Pipi anak itu tirus. Keadaan Minho sungguh membuat hati Kyuhyun serasa diiris. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon di sampingnya. Seakan tahu apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk dan berkata,

"Mendekatlah."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Minho dari ambang pintu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Minho. Ia berlutut disamping ranjang Minho. Dengan lembut ia mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Minho" panggilnya.

Minho menggeliat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Awalnya ia mengira yang membangunkannya adalah Heechul. Namun saat mata kecilnya secara sempurna mampu mengenali wajah siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu, ia langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Umma..." Tangis Minho pecah.

Minho kecil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seketika pundak Kyuhyun langsung basah oleh air mata Minho. Pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun hampir terasa seperti cekikan karena saking eratnya. Sementara Heechul, yang sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh karena suasana haru itu, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Minho.

"Umma kemana saja?...Hiks..Minho rindu Umma...Hiks..." Minho berkata di sela tangisannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelai rambut dan punggung anak itu, mencoba menenangkan Minho.

"Ssss...jangan menangis lagi Minho. Umma sudah pulang sekarang. Uljima... Maafkan Umma karena pergi terlalu lama." Kyuhyun masih membelai rambut Minho.

Dapat dirasakannya kalau pelukan Minho melonggar. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membaringkan Minho kembali, namun tiba-tiba Minho kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Takut. Minho sangat takut jika sang ibu akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

"Umma jangan pergi...Hiks..."

"Umma tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Minho. Umma disini."

"Janji...?"

"Umma berjanji" baru setelah itu, Minho benar-benar melepas pelukannya.

Saat menatap wajah lelah Minho, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk menyakiti malaikat kecil di depannya. Sekali lagi, dengan sangat lembut ia mengusap air mata di pipi tirus Minho. Sejenak ia melirik sisa makanan yang tampak tak tersentuh di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Minho.

"Minho belum makan ya?" tanyanya. Minho menggeleng lalu mengusap ingus yang siap keluar dari hidungnya dengan sangat lucu.

"Minho mau makan kalau ada Umma" Minho mengatakan itu dengan senyum cerah di bibir kecilnya. Senyum yang sudah lama tak hadir di wajah anak itu.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Minho makan ya. Umma akan menyuapimu." Kyuhyun meraih piring di dekatnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Minho. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun memasukkan sendok pertama ke mulut Minho, tiba-tiba anak itu menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya. Siwon masih berdiri disana, dengan senyum hangat dan tatapan mata sendu.

"Appa kesini. Suapi Minho juga." Minho melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon.

Siwon berjalan mendekat. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Hatinya terlalu bahagia melihat perubahan drastis dari anaknya. Ia duduk di samping anaknya, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Minho merebut piring di tangan Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkannya ke Siwon.

"Appa yang menyuapi Minho. Dan Minho duduk disini" Minho berceloteh riang saat ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium pipi Minho.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Minho." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Minho sekali lagi.

"Siapa dulu Appanya. Ya kan Minho?" Sahut Siwon. Minho hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu. Pesawat terbangnya akan segera mendarat. Ngeeeeeeeng..." Siwon menggerakkan sendok di tangannya menirukan gaya pesawat. Minho dengan semangat membuka mulutnya, membiarkan makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Kyuhyun sangat menikmati moment itu. Berada di tengah-tengah suasana hangat serta menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil ini, membuat Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya telah lengkap. Sementara Minho yang berada di pangkuannya, sibuk memainkan rambut Kyuhyun. Suatu kebiasaan Minho jika ia sedang makan bersama ibunya. Anak itu sedikit heran dengan penampilan baru Kyuhyun.

"Umma..."

"Ya"

"Rambut Umma kok tidak panjang lagi?" tanya Minho, masih dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan helai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Emmm...rambutnya Umma potong sayang" Minho tampak mengangguk.

"Minho selesaikan makanmu dulu." Siwon menginterupsi. Namun seakan tak mendengarkan apa kata ayahnya, Minho justru menurunkan jari-jari kecilnya menuju dada Kyuhyun. Ia menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Ini juga kempes, kenapa Umma?"

O...Ow...!

Sepertinya mulai saat itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon harus memikirkan berbagai alasan tentang penampilan Kyuhyun.

#1013#

"Jaljara...jaljara...uri agi..." suara lantunan lullaby yang lembut itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, saat ia menidurkan Minho di kamarnya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu sambil sesekali membelai rambut Minho. Anak itu kini tampak sudah memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafas yang teratur terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun saat ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh anak itu. Saat dirasa Minho sudah benar-benar terlelap, perlahan Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang Minho dan berjalan keluar kamar anak itu.

"Minho sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Siwon. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Siwon dan mengangguk.

"Keberatan kalau kita minum teh dulu di belakang? Kita ngobrol sebentar."

"Boleh" dengan itu Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon menuju halaman belakang rumah Siwon.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah gazebo yang cukup besar. Suasana malam itu sungguh tenang.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Kyu." Siwon mengawali pembicaraan malam itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap kembali teh hangatnya.

Ya, setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama,mereka menjadi jauh lebih akrab. Tak ada lagi suffix-suffix formal di antara mereka. Siwon sudah terbiasa memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan Baby. Sementara Kyuhyun, juga sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan Siwonnie untuk memanggil Siwon. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya terjadi di depan Minho. Saat tak ada Minho disekeliling mereka, yang ada hanya kata Hyung dan Kyu.

"Bicara soal kehidupan kita masing-masing, kau sudah tahu semuanya tentang aku. Bagaimana denganmu?" lanjut Siwon

"Memangnya apa yang ingin Hyung tahu?"

"Apapun. Keluarga, teman, aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia menjawab,

"Aku hanya seorang namja biasa. Aku berada di Ulsan karena ingin meneruskan sekolahku. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang sekarang tinggal di Mokpo bersama istrinya." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Siwon yang terlihat tidak sabar dengan kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku seorang yatim piatu." Sedih. Itulah yang tersirat dalam pandangan Kyuhyun saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermak..."

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Enam hari setelahnya, ayahku meninggal, juga karena kecelakaan maut." Kyuhyun memotong kata-kata Siwon. Mungkin karena merasa bosan mendengar permintaan maaf orang lain saat ia diminta untuk bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Siwon diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iri sekali rasanya melihat anak-anak lain bersama dengan orang tua mereka pada saat itu."

"Pernah aku bertanya kepada Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka? Mereka bisa berbagi kasih sayang dengan orang tua mereka, sedangkan aku? Untuk memandang wajah orang tuaku barang sedetik saja tidak pernah." Siwon tetap diam mendengar seluruh penuturan Kyuhyun. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun derita.

"Kecewa sekali saat melihat anak-anak yang dengan beraninya melawan orang tua mereka. Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa keberadaan orang tua mereka begitu berharga." Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangis kalau bukan karena tangan Siwon yang dengan lembut mengusap air matanya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, dengan cepat ia ikut mengusap air matanya sembari berkata,

"Maaf, aku bicara terlalu banyak." Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pundak Kyuhyun, tanda bahwa ia berempati pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena itulah, saat aku mendengar ceritamu tentang Minho, aku langsung menerima tawaranmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat ada orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertiku" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mereka sama-sama diam setelah itu, hingga secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata,

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bersandar di pundakmu sebentar saja?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menginginkan hal itu. Dia hanya merasa saat itu dia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah sandaran.

"Kemarilah." Siwon tersenyum sambil membuka tangannya, menandakan agar Kyuhyun mendekat.

Kyuhyun perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Merasakan hawa tenang di sekitar mereka. Siwonpun tak jauh beda, tangannya perlahan membelai rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa benar melakukan semua itu. Moment-moment bersama dengan sang istrinya dulu, kini terulang kembali. Meski ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan, setidaknya biarkan dia merasakan suasana itu kembali. Biarkan mereka berdua hanyut dalam ketenangan malam itu.

**TBC**

Chap 3 selesai...

Bagaimana? Terlalu chessykah?

Mianhae chingudeul, saya gak bisa beri lebih dari ini. Buat yang kemarin minta di panjangin, saya sudah berusaha. Kalau hasilnya masih kurang panjang ya berarti kemampuan saya emang cuma segitu. Kayaknya saya emang gak berbakat nulis fic panjang-panjang#di getok#

Maaf juga kalau up datenya lama. Ini gara-gara kesehatan saya yang agak menurun. Mana saya ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Alhasil saya harus membereskan urusan rumah dulu.*curcol*

At last...review please...saya lagi butuh kekuatan dari review chingudeul semua untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Whit love...Cho-i-fa ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

For my son

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu orang tua saya#dibakar#

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, un-betaed, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pagi itu, di kediaman keluarga Choi, kegiatan rutin di pagi hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Di mulai dari seseorang yang berperan sebagai ibu di rumah itu, bangun terlebih dahulu. Lalu membangunkan suami dan anaknya. Kemudian menyiapkan sarapan, serta keperluan bekerja suaminya. Dan pada akhirnya seluruh anggota keluarga berakhir dengan sarapan bersama. Seperti saat ini,

"Appa..." panggil Minho pada ayahnya. Siwon melipat surat kabar yang ia baca saat mendengar panggilan anaknya.

"Ya..."jawabnya.

"Appa nanti sibuk tidak?" Tanya Minho kembali. Kakinya kecilnya, yang memang tidak sampai menyentuh tanah karena tingginya kursi yang ia duduki, ia ayun-ayunkan.

"Memangnya ada apa sayang?" ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut buah hatinya itu.

"Minho dan Umma mau jalan-jalan nanti. Appa ikut ya..." Minho memohon sambil memandang Siwon dengan mata polosnya. Siwon tidak akan bisa tahan melihat anaknya seperti itu. Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut Minho sembari berkata,"Tentu saja Appa akan ikut."

"Kau tidak perlu ikut kalau kau sibuk Siwonnie" Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu sedang mengoleskan selai coklat ke roti Minho, ikut membaur dalam dialog ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Tidak Baby. Sudah aku putuskan kalu kita akan liburan bebrapa hari ke Boseong." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun.

" Yeeeyy...emm...Umma, nanti kita ajak Taeminnie boleh?" kini perhatian Minho beralih pada ibunya.

"Taemin? Siapa itu Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang belum mengenali teman dari anaknya tersebut.

"Taemin itu teman Minho di sekolah. Anak dari keluarga Lee, tetangga kita." Siwon menjelaskan dengan berbisik sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. Namun sepertinya Minho mempunyai telinga dewa, hingga anak itu mampu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya barusan

"Aniyo Appa. Taeminnie itu yeojachingu Minho." ucap Minho dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Kedua orang tuanya tentu saja terkejut mendengar ucapan Minho tersebut.

"Aigoo...anak Umma ini sudah punya yeojachingu?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyentil hidung Minho. Minho dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Siwon masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya karena tersedak mendengar ucapan putranya.

'TING...TONG...TING...TONG'

Tiba-tiba bel di rumah itu berbunyi. Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu, namun Minho tiba-tiba mencengkeram bajunya.

"Biar Minho yang buka pintu, Umma." Minho berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya, meminta di turunkan dari kursinya. Kyuhyun meraih Minho dan menurunkannya. Anak itu langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Haah...anakmu itu lucu sekali Hyung." Kyuhyun berkata setelah kepergian Minho. Di tatapnya Siwon yang kini kembali sibuk dengan surat kabarnya.

"Minho bukan anakku." Ucapan Siwon itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya di pagi itu.

"Minho anak kita." Lanjutnya sambil menurunkan surat kabarnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam," Ya, anak kita." Entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon tersebut. Meski ia tahu bahwa maksud Siwon berkata seperti itu karena ia ingin membiasakan Kyuhyun.

"Appa...Umma...!" seruan riang Minho terdengar saat anak itu kembali ke ruang makan bersama seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut.

"Oh..Taeminnie rupanya." Ucap Siwon.

"Ne, Appa. Tadi Jinki ahjussi kemari menitipkan Taeminnie."

"Ah, aku belum membeli calam. Annyeong ahjucci, ahjumma." Taemin memberi salam dengan cadel sambil membungkuk sekilas. Rambutnya yang di ikat dua bergerak-gerak, memberikan kesan lucu.

"Aigoo...kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku sudah bertemu dengan makhluk menggemaskan seperti Taeminnie. Sini Taeminnie ikut ahjumma makan." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya. Minho dan Taemin mendekat. Dan satu persatu dari mereka naik ke kursi. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Acara sarapan kembali di lanjutkan. Terkadang celotehan lucu dari Minho ataupun Taemin ikut mewarnai suasana pagi itu. Saat mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, mereka segera melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Kami pergi dulu baby." Pamit Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lengan atas Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata agar Siwon berhati-hati.

"Ayo Minho." lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan putranya. Minho tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia memandangi ayahnya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Dari raut wajahnya, Minho tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Min-minho kenapa diam caja?" tanya Taemin sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Gadis kecil bermarga Lee ini ikut bingung kenapa Minho mematung.

"Appa tidak mencium Umma?" pertanyaan Minho tersebut sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkejut-lagi. Belum sempat kedua orangtuanya berekasi, Minho kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kalau kita mau berangkat kan, Appa pasti mencium Umma seperti ini.." Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin, dan mengecup singkat pipi gadis kecil itu. Taemin hanya bisa terkikik geli saat minho menciumnya. Tak menyadari bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang bertukar pandangan horror. Oke, mereka mengakui bahwa mereka harus berakting di depan Minho, tapi tidak dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kecupan di pipi, tetap saja itu akan terasa sangat canggung.

"Bukan hanya telinganya yang tajam tetapi juga ingatannya. Ya Tuhan...makan apa istriku dulu saat mengandung anakku ini? Bisa-bisanya Minho meminta hal semacam ini. Bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuhyun marah? Dia pasti tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini." gumam Siwon dalam hati.

"Emmm...Minho, Minho harus segera berangkat. Nanti kalau terlambat bagaimana?" kilah Kyuhyun, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Minho.

"Tidak mau! Kalau Appa tidak mencium Umma dulu, Minho tidak mau berangkat sekolah. Ya kan Taeminnie?" keras Minho.

Rasa rindunya akan suasana yang sama saat sang ibu masih bersamanya, membuat Minho berkeras hati ingin melihat hali itu terjadi kembali. Sementara Taemin hanya mengangguk, meski gadis kecil itu tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan temannya itu. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon harus memulai kembali akting mereka. Siwon perlahan meraih pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Ia berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun. Seakan meminta izin lewat matanya.

Perlahan bibir Siwon menempel dengan pipi Kyuhyun. Dan jika Siwon tidak salah lihat, ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun, saat bibirnya terpisah dari bagian wajah Kyuhyun itu. Minho hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dengan semangat ia meraih tangan Taemin.

"Ayo Taeminnie, kita berangkat sekaraaaang...!" serunya riang. Ia berjalan menuju mobil ayahnya bersama Taemin yang masih setia digandengnya. Sementara di dalam rumah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam.

"Emmm...sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang." Ucap Siwon, mencoba mengusir suasana canggung di anatara mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Siwon lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya, namun sebelum ia sempat keluar dari rumahnya, ia berbalik dan berkata,

"Yang tadi itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi." Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Siwon dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Kenapa saat bibir siwon menyentuh kulit pipinya tadi, pipinya terasa panas? Dan kenapa jantungnya juga berdebar dengan sangat cepat? Bahkan debarannya lebih menggila dari pada saat ia bersama Changmin dulu? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar di dalam otak Kyuhyun. Namja bermarga Cho itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu.

"Haahh...aku sepertinya terkena gejala jantung lemah" gumamnya sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu.

#1013#

'TOK...TOK...TOK...' ketukan pintu terdengar saat Siwon sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Masuk.." pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian safarinya, memegang sebuah map di tangannya.

"Oh...Iseul-ssi, ada apa?"

"Ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani sajangnim. Dan meeting dengan tuan Yoon akan di mulai 1 jam lagi Sajangnim." Ucap yeoja bernama Iseul itu sambil menyerahkan map yang ia bawa ke Siwon.

Siwon segera memeriksa berkas itu dan menandatanganinya. Ia kembali menyerahkan berkas itu sembari berkata," Cancel saja seluruh meeting hari ini dan dua hari ke depan Iseul-ssi. Saya ada urusan yang sangat penting jam sembilan nanti."

"Tapi Sajangnim, client kita kali ini sangat penting. Dan project yang akan kita tangani kali ini juga tidak bisa di sepelekan." Iseul tampak tidak setuju dengan perintah atasannya tersebut.

"Client yang akan saya temui jam sembilan nanti jauh lebih penting Iseul-ssi. Jadi tolong laksanakan saja apa yang saya katakan tadi." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Sajangnim. Permisi." Dengan itu sekertaris Siwon tersebut keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Siwon segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menulis sebuah pesan.

'Ku jemput jam sembilan nanti. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik ya.'

Tak lama kemudian datang sebuah balasan,

'Yah! Hyung! Minho tidak sedang bersama kita, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku ini namja tahu!'

Siwon tertawa kecil membaca balasan dari 'istrinya' tersebut. Ia yakin saat itu Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa de javu dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimana dia menggoda istrinya dulu, bagaimana istrinya membalas dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Walau belum lama Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, namun Siwon akui, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memegang peranan penting dalam hidupnya dan Minho. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Kyuhyun..."

#1013#

"Seohyun-ah istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." ucap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, pada yeoja di depannya. Di dalam dekapannya terdapat seorang bayi yang masih merah sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Tidak Eonnie. Bukan aku yang seharusnya istirahat, tapi Eonnie. Sini, biar Yeong Gi aku yang menggendong." Ucap Seohyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menyerahkan bayi dalam dekapannya ke Seohyun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap sebaik ini pada kami Seohyun-ah. Kami jadi banyak berhutang budi padamu." Seohyun yang pada awalnya asyik menimang Yeong Gi, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Eonnie, sudah ku bilang kan. Eonnie tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Aku melakukan semua ini juga demi Kyuhyun." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ya..Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun, kalau dia tahu ada seorang gadis yang begitu setia menunggunya disini." Sungmin membalas senyuman Seohyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja tampan membawa sebuah kantong plastik besar.

"Kibummie kau dari mana saja?" Sungmin langsung menyuarakan nada manja pada namja tadi.

"Maaf, aku baru saja membeli makan malam, Yeobo. Apa aku terlalu lama, hmm?" Kibum menghampiri istrinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Emmm...sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Dari pada aku mengganggu disini." Seohyun menggoda kedua pasangan suami istri di depannya. Ia beranjak dari kamar itu dan menghilang di balik pintu bersama Yeong Gi di dekapannya.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Seohyun." Kibum membuka suara. Ia duduk di dekat Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Gadis itu rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya disini hanya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri..." Kibum menggantung ucapannya.

Sungmin memeluk suaminya sembari berkata,"Aku yakin Kyuhyun juga pasti mencintai Seohyun. Penantian Seohyun tidak akan sia-sia. Aku yakin itu Kibummie."

"Yah...semoga saja."tangan Kibum bergerak membelai rambut Sungmin saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar kamar mereka, Seohyun mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir gadis itu, seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia dengar.

#1013#

"Appa...ayo cepat susul Taeminnie dan Umma! Kita sudah tertinggal jauh!" seruan Minho terus-menerus terdengar sepanjang lintasan gokar yang mereka lalui.

"Aisshh...diamlah Minho. Appa tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir." Gerutu Siwon pada anaknya.

Sementara jauh di depan mereka, mobil Kyuhyun dan Taemin sedang melaju dengan cepat. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lihai menguasai medan sirkuit gokar tersebut. Setiap tikungan berhasil ia lewati dengan mulus. Taemin yang berada di sampingnya, juga sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi takut. Justru yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanyalah seruan-seruan untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon, ia sudah berulang kali menabrak ban pembatas saat ia harus melewati tikungan tajam. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Minho sedari tadi tak berhenti meneriaki sang ayah.

Saat ini mereka sedang bertanding balap gokar di salah satu arena out bound milik keluarga Siwon, yang berada di kota Boseong. Liburan mereka kali ini sudah di persiapkan Siwon sejak awal kehadiran Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bebrapa disana. Tak lupa mereka juga membawa serta Taemin, karena memang Taemin sudah di titipkan kepada mereka.

"Ahjumma...ayo cepat! Min-minho mau menyucul!" seru Taemin cadel.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar kembali seruan dari Taemin. Menandakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai garis finish. Kyuhyun menghentikan gokarnya, lalu turun sambil menggendong Taemin. Tak lama setelahnya, gokar Siwon dan Minho berhenti di depan mereka.

"Appa tidak seru!" Minho berujar dengan bibir yang mengerucut saat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang kesal karena kekalahan mereka.

"Yah! Siapa yang tidak seru. Kau terus saja berteriak seperti itu, Appa mana bisa berkonsentrasi." Kilah Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Taemin hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Weekk...Min-minho kalah...Week..." ejek Taemin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Umma...lihat. Aku di ejek Taemin."Adu Minho.

"Ini semua gara-gara Appa!" Lanjutnya sambil memukul paha Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh..kok Appa?"

"Ahjumma, Taemin lapal." Taemin menelus perutnya. Aksi Taemin ini tentu saja menghentikan cek-cok tidak berguna antara ayah dan anak di di depannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang. Ahjumma juga sudah lapar."

"Yah...Umma! kok cuma Taeminnie yang di ajak!" Minho merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Minho juga ikut. Tapi Minho di gendong Appa ya?" Minho mengangguk.

Dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Kyuhyun yang menggendong Taemin serta Siwon yang memanggul Minho di pundaknya. Jika di lihat sekilas, mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang manis. Ayah, ibu, dan kedua putra-putrinya.

#1013#

"Ggomool..ggomool...ggomool...ggomool...ggomool...ggomool..." seruan lagu polliwog terus mengalun dari bibir Minho dan Taemin. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Hari sudah hampir sore, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa mereka. Sesampainya mereka di villa, Minho dan Taemin langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari kedalam villa mereka. Kedua malaikat kecil ini sudah tak sabar ingin segera menikmati mie teh hijau buatan bibi Jung mereka.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin turun dari mobil, mengikuti Minho dan Taemin, tangan Siwon mencegahnya. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tanda tanya ke Siwon. Siwon yang mengerti seketika menjawab,

"Ikut aku sebentar."

"Tapi Minho dan Taem.."

"Bibi Jung pasti bisa menjaga mereka. Mumpung kita sedang di Boseong, akan aku tunjukkan hal yang lebih seru."

"Apa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Jalan pak." Dengan itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi segera melesat menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam selama perjalanan, menatap pemandangan di sekeliling mereka melalui jendela mobil, sampai suara Siwon memecah keheningan di antara mereka,

"Tidak aku sangka. Kau ternyata cukup mahir mengendalikan gokar." Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Itu hanya sebuah permainan. Dan kau tahu sendiri Hyung, no one can beat Cho Kyuhyun in the Game." Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Siwon juga menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka setelah itu, sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Paralayang?" itu hal pertama yang Kyuhyun ucapkan setelah ia turun dari mobilnya. Kentara sekali dari suaranya bahwa ia sangat ketakutan. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"A...aku..sebaiknya aku pulang saja Hyung." Kyuhyun berbalik hendak memasuki mobilnya kembali, namun dengan cepat Siwon menahannya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Permainannya bahkan belum di mulai."

"Hyung...ku mohon, aku takut ketinggian." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Terang saja, seseorang yang phobia akan ketinggian di bawa ke tempat dengan jurang di sekelilingnya. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan? Namun Siwon tampak tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau lupa apa yang baru saja kau katakan, no one can beat Cho Kyuhyun in the game, hmm?" Siwon menirukan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Ta...tapi.."

"Ayolah..ini hanya sebuah permainan." Siwon masih bersikeras membujuk Kyuhyun. Rupanya pria bermarga Choi ini ingin membalas kekalahan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tampak mulai menyerah. Dengan takut-takut ia mengikuti Siwon menghampiri instruktor paralayang.

"Hey...Siwon-ah. Lama aku tidak berjumpa denganmu."

"Maaf, Jung Hoon hyung. Aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang. Biasalah..urusan pekerjaan."

"Ya..ya..aku maklumi sajangnim. Eh..yang kau bawa ini siapa?" Jung Hoon menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat Siwon dengan dagunya.

"Oh..dia Cho Kyuhyun. Adikku." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman. Jung Hoon membalas senyuman itu.

"Sepertinya kau pemula. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jung Hoon tersebut.

"Oleh karena itu aku membawanya kesini." Siwon menyahut.

"Eh, tunggu. Maksud Hyung aku juga harus ikut terbang?" Siwon mengangguk, sementara Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Hyung...aku takut ketingg.."

"Ada aku disini. Tenang saja." Siwon tersenyum sembari merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Entah kekuatan apa yang terkandung dalam kata-kata Siwon tersebut, namun yang pasti setelah mendengarnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tenang. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku. Kau harus bersiap-siap." Kata Jung Hoon pada Kyuhyun.

"Dan sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap Siwon. Aku ingin melihat performa terbangmu. " lanjutnya. Siwon mengangguk.

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersama dengan Jung Hoon sang instruktor segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Saat instruktor memakaikan sabuk-sabuk pengaman di tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bahkan phobianya pun sama dengan Kyuyoung." batin Siwon.

Saat mereka selesai dengan persiapannya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tepi. Kyuhyun tampak masih ketakutan. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau siap?" Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar bisikan Siwon di telinganya. Dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berdiri sedekat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan rona merah yang kini menampakkan diri di permukaan pipinya.

"Memang kau pikir apa lagi Kyu? Kau masih pemula, jadi tidak mungkin kau terbang sendiri." Jawab Siwon enteng, meskipun tak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa aksinya tadi membuat jantungnya seakan di pacu. Instruktor kembali memasangkan pengaman-pengaman diantara mereka.

"Kau percaya padaku?" bisik Siwon sekali lagi. Kali ini tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengait erat di tali parasut.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Matanya kini terpejam erat. Tak mau melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah..." mendengar suara Siwon yang berat dan terkesan berbahaya di telinganya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya. Kesalahan besar, karena pada saat itu juga tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan yang ia ketahui selanjutnya, tubuhnya tak lagi berpijak di tanah.

" Aaaaaaaaaa...Hyuuuuuuuungggg...!"

"Woooohoooo...we're flyiiing...wooooo...!"

Seruan-seruan dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Siwon membahana di udara. Tubuh mereka terombang-ambing oleh angin. Tangan Siwon masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat memegang tali parasut.

"Hyung kau sudah gilaaa...!" teriak Kyuhyun saat mereka masih di udara. Siwon justru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan kan Kyu? Coba saja kau rilekskan tubuhmu, dan nikmati angin yang membawa kita." Kyuhyun sepertinya menuruti apa yang di katakan Siwon, karena Siwon merasakan jika tubuh Kyuhyun tak lagi menegang.

Hening setelahnya, hanya ada deru angin yang berhembus menghempas tubuh mereka. Pemandangan di bawah mereka sungguh bagaikan surga. Pepohonan hijau yang menyejukkan dan hamparan perkebunan teh hijau yang sungguh indah. Adrenalin mereka serasa di pacu dan di tenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat tinggal beberapa kaki lagi mereka berada di atas tanah, tiba-tiba parasut mereka memutar. Angin yang sangat kencang membuat mereka tak seimbang. Dengan keadaan panik mereka terjatuh dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan mereka terjerembab dan bergulung di tanah.

Mereka terbaring di tanah dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di bawah Siwon, masih dengan parasut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini Siwon mampu mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun, serta deru nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi belum mau membuka matanya, tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Siwon tengah memandanginya.

"Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang lancip, pipi yang kemerahan, dan bibir yang...ugh..kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat...cantik." Kagumnya saat itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, karena merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya serta rasa perih di kakinya.

"Nnnggghhh..." erangnya. Siwon terkesiap, dan segera bangkit dari posisinya saat itu. Ia menyingkirkan parasut yang menutupi mereka. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mencoba berdiri, namun sepertinya dia mendapat cidera, hingga ia kembali terjatuh ke tanah.

"Auw...Hyung. Ssssshhh..." desisnya kesakitan. Siwon yang melihat itu, langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dan begitu kagetnya Siwon saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi kaki kirinya yang berdarah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu!." Siwon melipat celana Kyuhyun sebatas lutut. Disana terlihat goresan luka menganga dengan darah yang tanpa berhenti keluar. Pantas saja Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Aku minta maaf Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini." Siwon tterlihat begitu menyesal. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap luka itu. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup mengejutkan Kyuhyun, yang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya di hari itu. Siwon tanpa sedikitpun rasa jijik menghisap darah dari kaki kiri Kyuhyun, mencoba mengeluarkan darah kotor dari luka itu.

"Hy...Hyung...apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon tidak menjawab. Pria berambut gelap ini justru melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan dan merobeknya, lalu mengikatkannya pada luka Kyuhyun, bermaksud menghentikan keluarnya darah dari luka itu. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu lagi, Siwon segera menggendong Kyuhyun brydal style. Kyuhyun hendak protes, namun dengan cepat Siwon kembali berkata dengan nada panik yang kentara,

"Diamlah. Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau kenapa-kenapa." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, tak berani buka suara lagi. Perlahan ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon. Dengan keadaan Siwon yang memang sedang topless, tentu saja memungkinkan Kyuhyun untuk menghirup bau tubuhnya. Dan entah mengapa, rasa perih di kaki Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur mereda saat aroma tubuh Siwon itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Tanpa sadar, perlahan ia merasa pandangannya menjadi berat, dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur dalam gendongan Siwon.

**TBC**

Chap 4 selesai...*tebar menyan*

Bagaimana?

Okey saya tahu, ini masih kependekan. Dan wonkyu momentnya juga gak terlalu menarik. Dan yang pasti, lama updatenya. Mianhae chingudeul*bow*

Okey...seperti biasa, review please...^_^

Whit love...

Cho-i-fa


	5. Chapter 5

FOR MY SON

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu orang tua saya#dibakar#

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, un-betaed, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya, bersandar pada bedpost, serta sebuah majalah berada di tangannya, mendongak melihat siapa orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

Disana terlihat Siwon tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas air putih dan obat. Kyuhyun sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya, serta meletakkan majalah yang ia baca ke meja nakas di dekatnya. Siwon meletakkan nampannya di atas ranjang dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Apa Taemin dan Minho sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Sudah. Yaa...walaupun sebelumnya aku harus menjadi kuda Minho terlebih dahulu. Sebagai hukuman karena aku telah membuat kau jadi begini katanya. Haah...Pinggangku jadi terasa sakit semua." Siwon memijat pinggangnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lalu meraih obat dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai meminum obatnya.

"Sepertinya Minho jauh lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku sekarang." Terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya kalau Siwon sangat iri.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hyung? Mana mungkin Minho lebih menyayangiku daripada Appanya sendiri. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Yaa...mungkin" jawab Siwon asal. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu. Mungkin pengaruh rasa kesalnya setelah 'dihukum' anaknya sendiri.

"Haah...anak itu. Aku jadi ingin tau, seperti apa jadinya kalau ia besar nanti."

"Tentu saja seperti Appanya." Sahut Siwon bangga.

"Aku harap tidak."

"Eh...kenapa? Begini-begini aku di juluki pria sempurna."

"Sempurna? Di lihat dari sisi mana?" Kyuhyun berujar sambil menyeringai.

"Oh...jadi kau meremehkan aku. Kesini kau.." Siwon tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menggelitiki perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Siwon tersebut, tentu saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menggeliat kesana kemari karena kegelian.

"Yah...yah..Hyung sudah...ahahaha...ampun...ahahaha...aww!" tanpa sengaja luka Kyuhyun terbentur tepi ranjang, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesis kesakitan.

"Mianhae..." Siwon kembali memeriksa luka Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku juga yang tidak berhati-hati"

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Siwon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia beralih ke sofa di ujung ruangan itu, dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak tidur di kamarmu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tidak. Aku tidur disini saja. Takut nanti kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia ikut bersuara,"Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini saja kalau begitu?" Kyuhyun menepuk sisi kirinya, menandakan agar Siwon tidur di sampingnya.

"Kau bilang pinggangmu sakit. Kalau kau tidur disitu, yang ada justru sakit pinggangmu makin parah." Lanjutnya. Siwon belum juga beranjak dari sofa. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju ranjang itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun, takut jika ia menyenggol luka Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tidur Kyu." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"Selamat tidur Hyung." balas Kyuhyun. Mereka terlelap dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

"Tolong selamatkan bayiku...! Bayiku masih ada di dalam...!" Sungmin terus saja berteriak histeris melihat kobaran api yang dengan ganas melahap setiap detail rumahnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa bayinya masih berada di dalam rumahnya membuatnya semakin histeris. Suaranya sudah terdengar sangat serak.

Sementara itu, suaminya berusaha menenangkannya. Kibum tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin berlari ke dalam kobaran api itu, menyelamatkan buah hatinya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan itu. Namun, dengan keadaan istrinya yang terlihat siap pingsan kapan saja, serta si jago merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi memperlihatkan kegarangannya, ia ragu jika bayinya masih bertahan di dalam sana. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang sedari tadi berusaha keras memadamkan api, tampaknya juga belum mampu meredakannya.

"Tuhan, selamatkan anakku." batin Kibum memohon. Belum sempat Kibum tersadar dari kekalutannya, tiba-tiba orang-orang di sekelilingnya berseru,

"Hey...apa yang di lakukan gadis itu!"

"Ya Tuhan! Gadis itu benar-benar sudah gila!"

Kibum baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang berlari menuju kobaran api. Orang itu...

"Seohyun!" teriaknya kencang.

Namun seakan Seohyun tak mengindahkan teriakan orang-orang agar ia menjauh dari api, gadis itu justru semakin memacu langkahnya memasuki rumah yang sudah habis terbakar separuhnya. Petugas pemadam kebakaran tak sempat menghentikannya karena Seohyun sudah terlanjur menerobos masuk melalui pintu depan.

Saat langkah pertama Seohyun menapaki lantai rumah itu, asap yang menyesakkan langsung memasukki paru-parunya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk hingga meneteskan air mata. Dengan pandangan yang kabur akibat air mata yang masih menutupi pandangannya, Seohyun berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi. Tak ia pedulikan dadanya yang sudah terasa sangat sesak dan mata yang terasa perih akibat asap di sekelilingnya. Dengan gesit ia berusaha menghindar dari puing-puing yang hampir jatuh menimpanya. Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar suara tangis bayi. Ia mempercepat laju langkahnya menghampiri asal suara tangis bayi itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan bibir pintu yang terhalang dengan puing yang jatuh melintang. Kobaran api tampak menyelimuti seluruh bibir pintu. Dari ruangan itulah suara tangis bayi itu berasal.

"Tuhan, aku mohon. Bantu aku." Bisiknya memohon. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan tenaga yang tersisa, Seohyun melompat melewati puing itu.

'HAAP'

Seohyun berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Namun naas, jaket yang ia kenakan tersangkut dengan puing yang ia lompati sebelumnya, menyebabkan jaket itu turut terbakar. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan jaket itu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis bayi, meskipun suara itu melemah, namun ia tak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Yeong Gi. Entah karena penglihatannya yang tidak maksimal atau memang karena bayi itu tidak berada di sana. Ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri sebuah ranjang di kamar itu. Tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu hingga ia jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Seohyun mengaduh namun sejurus kemudian matanya terbelalak. Di kolong tempat tidur, tergeletak seorang bayi yang di yakini Seohyun itu adalah Yeong Gi, menangis dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut kain selimutnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Seohyun meraih kain selimut Yeong Gi dan menariknya. Derit suara puing-puing yang berjatuhan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena panik bercampur takut. Saat bayi itu sudah berada di dekatnya, dengan segera Seohyun meraihnya. Dengan sangat protektif Seohyun mendekap tubuh mungil Yeong Gi. Wajah bayi itu sudah tak bewarna lagi. Karena pengaruh asap yang terlalu banyak dihirupnya.

Seohyun kembali menuju pintu yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya , karena pintu tersebut sudah habis di lahap api serta puing-puing yang berjatuhan menutupinya. Seohyun melihat ke sekitar, tak ada apapun yang bisa membantunya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara itu suara tangis Yeong Gi sudah semakin melemah. Tak ada jalan lain, dia di harus melewati api itu. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya, Seohyun kembali melompati puing-puing itu.

"Aaahhhh...!" lengan Seohyun tergores paku yang tertancap di puing terbakar tersebut, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Namun tak ia pedulikan rasa perih di lengannya, Seohyun kembali memacu langkahnya menuju pintu depan. Lantai rumah yang memang terbuat dari ukiran kayu, sudah separuh terbakar. Seohyun harus sangat hati-hati saat menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai. Derit puing berjatuhan kembali terdengar di belakangnya. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar suara teriakan dari luar, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari tempat berbahaya itu. Namun, tepat sebelum langkah terakhirnya keluar dari tempat itu, suara deritan kembali terdengar tepat di atas kepalanya. Seohyun mendongak.

'BRUUKK'

Seohyun kembali tersandung karena tak memperhatikan jika di depannya terdapat sebuah puing yang melintang, menyebabkan bayi di dekapannya secara otomatis terlepas dan terlempar ke depan. Ia masih bisa melihat petugas pemadam kebakaran dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Yeong Gi, sebelum ia kembali mendengar bunyi derit di atasnya. Seohyun berusaha bangkit, namun...

'BRRUUUAAAGGGG'

'AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH'

Naas, puing-puing bangunan menjatuhi kaki kanannya. Api di puing itu menyulut celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Rasa perih, panas dan berat langsung menguasai tubuhnya. Dengan pandangan kabur, gadis itu mampu melihat petugas pemadam kebakaran menghampirinya. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin menjadi dan sejurus kemudian Seohyun tak sadarkan diri.

"Ngggghhhhh..." Kyuhyun menggeliat begitu merasakan panas yang menusuk matanya dan beban yang mengelilingi pinggangnya, serta terpaan nafas di tengkuknya.

Eh...tunggu! Beban di pinggang? Nafas di tengkuk?

Dengan pandangan horror ia melirik pinggangnya dan menemukan sebuah tangan besar tengah melingkar disana, dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Yang ia dapati sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Siwon yang tertidur sambil memeluknya serta menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Dengan refleks, Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga. Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan terlelap tak siap dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, akhirnya jatuh terjungkal dari tempat tidur, membuatnya bangun seketika.

"Auuhhh...Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Siwon dengan suara seraknya sambil memegangi dahinya yang dengan sukses mencium lantai.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Hyung. Apa maksudmu memelukku saat tidur tadi. Kau pikir aku ini guling apa?" balas Kyuhyun dengan ketus, namun tidak tanpa semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Siwon masih terdiam, sepertinya nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka memilih untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tengah menepuk dahinya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi selama ia tidur.

"Haaahh...bagaimana bisa kebiasaanku yang dulu muncul lagi? Kyuhyun pasti merasa tidak nyaman denganku." Batin Siwon. Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar itu.

"Appa...kita mau kemana sekarang?" Minho bertanya dengan semangat saat mobil yang ia tumpangi sedang melaju diantara hijaunya perkebunan teh di sekitar. Di sampingnya, Taemin masih asyik dengan banana milknya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya duduk di depannya, dengan Siwon yang saat itu tengah duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kita akan ke rumah Kangin ahjussi, sayang" Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah bertanya pada Siwon, saat mereka selesai sarapan tadi, kemana mereka akan pergi hari ini. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah segarnya. Minho beralih pada teman di sampingnya.

"Taeminnie kau dengar itu? Kita akan ke rumah Kangin Ahjussi." Taemin menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Kangin Ahjussi punya banyak kuda lho. Minho mau menunggang kuda yang paling besar. Taeminnie mau ikut?" tanya Minho pada Taemin yang menatapnya dengan mata polosnya. Taemin mengangguk dengan semangat sembari berkata," Taeminnie mau naik kuda poni dengan Min-minho."

"Bukan kuda poni Taeminnie. Tapi kuda yang buuesaaarr sekali." Ucap Minho sambil merentangkan tangannya, memperagakan seberapa besar ukuran kuda yang akan ia tunggangi nantinya. Senyum bangga terkembang di bibir mungilnya. Taemin tampak berjengit, lalu mengelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Kalau begitu Taeminnie tidak mau ikut naik kuda buuuuuecaaaal. Taeminnie takut." Ujar gadis kecil itu sambil menirukan gaya Minho sebelumnya. Kedua orang dewasa yang berada di depannya tentu saja tertawa mendengar celotehan anak-anak itu. Sementara Minho sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan gadis kecil yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai 'yeojachingu' itu.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai pada tujuan mereka. Sesaat setelah mereka turun dari mobil mereka, sang tuan rumah, Kangin, langsung menyambut mereka. Minho dengan semangat berlari ke arahnya.

"Haa...jagoan Ahjussi sekarang sudah besar ternyata." Ujar Kangin seraya menggendong Minho.

"Annyeong Hyung." Kangin menoleh saat suara Siwon menyapanya.

"Ah, annyeong Siwon-ah. Lama kau tidak bersua. Aku jadi rindu padamu."Siwon tersenyum kecil menanggapi gurauan Hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Mianhae Hyung. Aku baru sempat bertandang. Kau tahu sendirilah.." Kangin mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah sangat paham apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Pekerjaan. Itulah jawabannya jika kau bertanya apa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sejurus kemudian ia membatu. Disana berdiri Kyuhyun dengan Taemin di dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum padanya. Kangin kembali menatap Siwon.

"Di..dia..."

" Ahjussi lupa kalau dia Umma Minho." Minho langsung memotong ucapan Kangin. Kangin tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Siwon yang mengerti dengan keadaan di sekitarnyapun berujar,

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Kangin hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun, sebelum mereka memasuki rumah yang jauh lebih pantas disebut istana itu, Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meraih Taemin dari gendonan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya hyungmu itu sangat terkejut. Sampai dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka melangkah memasuki rumah Kangin.

"Wajar saja jika dia seperti itu. Kangin hyung kan memang belum mengetahui tentang kita." Siwon mencubit pipi Taemin setelah ia menjawab Kyuhyun, karena gadis kecil itu terus saja memainkan rambutnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

Sambutan yang mereka terima saat berada di dalam rumahpun tak jauh beda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini dari istri Kangin, Leeteuk.

"Wahh...Minho sudah datang rupanya."

"Annyeong Noona." Lagi-lagi reaksi kaget yang sama yang terlihat di wajah Leeteuk, saat ia menoleh mendengar salam dari Siwon dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di samping adiknya tersebut. Siapa namja ini? Apa mungkin ini hantu Kyuyoung? Pikirnya saat itu.

"An...Annyeong Siwon-ah." Leeteuk membalas salam dari Siwon dengan agak terbata. Pandangan matanya tak mampu meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun, yang kini sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang ia tujukan padanya.

"Ehem...sebaiknya kalian duduklah terlebih dahulu."Berusaha mengusir ketidaknyamanan suasana, Kangin berdehem sejenak. Leeteuk langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, saat mendengar suara sang suami.

"E...Ne, mari." Dengan itu Leeteuk, dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, beserta sang suami membawa tamu mereka ke ruang tamu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di ruang tamu dengan memperbincangkan banyak hal. Mulai dari bisnis Siwon dan Kangin, serta anak-anak mereka, dan yang terakhir masalah Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat kaget mendengar cerita Siwon tentang Kyuhyun, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya sesekali menimpali obrolan yang lebih di dominasi oleh ketiga orang lain di ruangan itu. Taemin dan Minho tentu saja tak ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan orang dewasa tersebut. Mengingat anak-anak yang memang mudah bosan dan selalu ingin aktif. Kedua anak ini di biarkan bermain di taman samping rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minho berlari bersama Taemin menghampiri orang tuanya. Keduanya mengerucutkan bibir serta terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Yang membuka suara pertama kali adalah Minho.

"Appa! Kata Appa kita akan menunggang kuda. Mana?" Minho semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia berbicara. Siwon membelai rambut anaknya sembari berkata,"Sebentar ya sayang. Appa sedang bicara dengan ahjussi."

"Shireo! Minho maunya sekarang! Ayolah Appa..." Minho mulai merajuk. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah. Bawa saja Minho ke belakang. Dia pasti sangat bosan." Kangin yang tidak tega melihat keponakannya merajuk seperti itu, akhirnya menengahi.

"Baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita melihat kudanya." Siwon kembali membelai rambut Minho. Sementara yang di sentuh rambutnya sudah melonjak kegirangan. Perhatian Siwon beralih pada Taemin yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Taeminnie mau ikut juga?" tanyanya. Taemin tidak menjawab. Gadis kecil itu justru memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma ikut tidak?" Kyuhyun menatap Taemin, lalu mengangguk. Taemin kembali memandang Siwon dan menjawab," Taeminnie mau ikut." Dengan itu mereka semua beranjak dari ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seohyun, Uisa?" Yoona bertanya saat seorang dokter keluar dari sebuah ruangan tempat adiknya di rawat. Dari air mukanya, tergambar jelas rasa kekhawatiran yang sangat.

Sementara di kursi tunggu, Sungmin yang masih belum bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus saja mengalir, hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak suaminya. Peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa keluarganya, membuat dia merasa saat itulah titik terbawah hidupnya. Beruntung bayinya mampu melewati masa kritis.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya saja, Agassi." Dokter itu menjawab dengan tenang. Namun dari raut wajahnya, Yoona tahu pasti ada satu hal yang buruk. Tak mau membuang waktu, Yoona segera mengikuti dokter tersebut menuju ruangannya.

"Kibummie...hiks..bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Seohyun...hiks..?" Sungmin bertanya di antara isakannya dengan suara serak, sesaat setelah Yoona menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kibum bukannya menjawab, justru menepuk pundak istrinya, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Tenang Yeobo. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Seohyun pasti baik-baik saja." Berbohong. Itu yang Kibum lakukan saat itu. Melihat bagaimana puing-puing itu menindih kaki gadis itu, Kibum sangat yakin, keadaan Seohyun pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian Yoona kembali. Pandangan matanya kosong. Air mukanya seakan menahan tangis. Ia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Sungmin. Ditatapnya sepasang suami istri itu sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Luka bakar di kaki Seohyun sangat parah. Syaraf-syaraf di kakinya sebagian besar rusak." Ia terdiam sejenak. Sikapnya itu justru membuat pikiran dua orang lawan bicaranya makin berkecamuk.

"Lalu?" Sungmin yang tidak sabar dengan aksi diam Yoona pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Kakinya terpaksa harus di amputasi. Jika tidak, cepat atau lambat itu akan membahayakan nyawanya." Kibum dan Sungmin tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya akan berita itu. Sungmin kembali menangis, sementara Kibum hanya merutuki dirinya karena secara tidak langsung, dialah yang telah menyebabkan Seohyun celaka. Karena kecerobohannyalah yang menyebabkan bencana ini terjadi. Rasa bersalah yang sangat kini bersarang di hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika Seohyun tahu kalau ia harus kehilangan kakinya." Ucapan Yoona ini justru semakin menambah rasa bersalah di hati Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf Yoona-ssi. Kami sangat ceroboh." Sungmin menyuarakan isi hatinya. Yoona dengan segera meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan kalian. Ini takdir Sungmin-ssi. Tuhan yang menginginkan ini." Yoona terlihat jauh lebih tegar saat itu.

"Malam ini dan seterusnya, tinggalah di rumah kami." Lanjutnya sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Tap...tapi Yoona-ssi, kami sudah terlalu banyak berhutang pada keluarga anda." Kibum terlihat begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Yoona.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa kalian berhutang budi pada kami. Aku melakukan ini juga demi adikku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkan orang-orang yang selama ini sudah di anggap keluarga oleh adikku sendiri terlunta-lunta." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat, meski masih terlihat segaris rasa pedih di wajah cantik itu. Kibum dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan kata terimakasih berkali-kali.

"Umma..." Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan ceria. Sementara Temin terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa riang bersama Leeteuk. Gadis kecil itu tampaknya sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru. Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu memang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon karena kelelahan sehabis menunggang kuda, hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Umma..." panggil Minho sekali lagi yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di pangkuan sang ibu. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman sembari mencium puncak kepala Minho.

"Minho bosan, Umma. Kita jalan-jalan sendiri saja ya..." masih dengan sangat manja, Minho merajuk dan memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya Minho bosan kenapa,hmmm...?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bosan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu...kajja!" Minho bangkit dan segera menggandeng sang ibu dengan semangat. Mereka berjalan menyusuri rimbunnya daun teh. Terkadang juga di warnai dengan permainan petak umpet. Tak jarang Minho sering menyerukan," Umma...ayo tangkap Minho!" saat mereka tengah bermain kejar-kejaran, yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh Minho, mengingat kondisi kaki Kyuhyun yang masih terluka. Hanya suasana ceria yang tergambar pada saat itu. Mereka berdua larut dalam keceriaan moment mereka. Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat bagaimana lucunya Minho berusaha menangkap seekor burung yang terbang lelah, Minho kecil pun menyerah untuk menangkap burung tersebut. Ia menghampiri ibunya yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar, tepat di bawah pohon pinus dengan bibir yang kembali mengerucut. Tampaknya anak ini senang sekali mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang kesal.

"Uhh...nanti Minho kalau sudah besar mau jadi pilot saja." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Kyuhyun meraih tubuh mungil Minho dan memangkunya. Ia mengusap kening Minho yang di banjiri peluh sembari bertanya,"Kenapa Minho mau jadi pilot?"

"Biar Minho bisa menangkap burung dengan pesawat." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban malaikat kecil di pangkuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, Minho harus belajar dengan rajin." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menangkup kedua pipi putranya agar mInho menghadapnya.

"Minho lelah?"Minho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Appa pasti sudah khawatir sekarang." Dengan itu mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Di tengah perjalanannya kembali menuju rumah Kangin, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, karena ia terlalu asyik bercanda dengan Minho. Tabrakan itu mungkin cukup keras, hingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terjengkang. Minho yang khawatir melihat ibunya terjatuh, langsung saja menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Umma, Gwaenchana?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri. Namun, kakinya yang masih terluka menyebabkan ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan. Sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"Mianhae, saya kurang hati-hati tadi." Ucapnya seraya membersihkan bajunya dari debu lalu membungkuk sekilas saat ia sudah berhasil berdiri. Pandangan matanya belum ia daratkan pada wajah si lawan bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga terlalu terburu-buru tadi Kyuhyun-ssi." Mendengar namanya disebut, seketika Kyuhyun mendonggak menatap wajah orang yang menabraknya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengenali siapa oarang di depannya itu.

"Hyung...?"

"Kyuhyun dan Minho ada di mana Noona?" tanya sIwon pada Leeteuk yang masih setia bermain dengan Taemin, sepulangnya ia dari menunggang kuda bersama Kangin.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua pergi ke sana." Jawab Leeteuk seraya menunjuk arah perginya kedua orang itu.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun mengajak Minho jalan-jalan."lanjutnya.

"Ah, itu mereka!" seru Kangin sambil menunjuk arah yang sama dengan yang di tunjukkan Leeteuk sebelumnya. Disana terlihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan terseok. Sedangkan Minho berusaha membantu Kyuhyun berjalan, yang sudah pasti tidak ada gunanya, mengingat selisih ukuran tubuh mereka yang jauh berbeda. Siwon tentu saja panik melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri anak dan istrinya, disusul Kangin di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Kakimu kenapa lagi?" tanyanya sambil memapah Kyuhyun.

"Umma tadi terjatuh, Appa" Minho yang membuka suara atas pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya, cepat kau bawa dia ke rumah."Kangin berujar sambil menggendong Minho lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh?" Siwon kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun setelah Kangin pergi.

"Aku tak sengaja...ssss...menabrak seseorang." Dari nada suara Kyuhyun, terbersit ketakutan, meski tertutup oleh desisan kesakitannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat resah. Siwon tentu saja ingin bertanya kenapa. Namun, melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengeluarkan darah kembali, mau tak mau ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Di rumah Kangin, Leeteuk langsung mengobati kaki Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk undur diri.

Sesampainya mereka di villa, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan.

Bagaimana?

Ia mengunci dirinya di kamar. Membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di atas ranjang. Rambutnya yang semula rapi, kini sudah berantakan karena ulah jari-jarinya yang mengacak-acak surai coklat itu. Tak ia pedulikan panggilan khawatir Siwon beserta ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya. Yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah ketenangan. Ia ingin meredam rasa cemasnya akibat pertemuan yang tidak disengaja tadi. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan rivalnya—ah, bukan. Dia tidak pernah menganggap orang yang baru saja ia temui tadi adalah rivalnya. Hanya saja sebuah permasalahan, yang ia sendiri tak ingin terlibat, membuat ia dan orang tersebut pernah bermusuhan.

Frekuensi ketukan di pintu kamarnya tak juga melemah. Justru makin keras dan cepat. Merasa jengah, akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sedikit kasar memang. Tetapi jika melihat pikirannya yang sedang resah, siapa yang peduli. Melihat keadaannya yang acak-acakan tentu saja Siwon langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanda kekhawatiran. Ia tak menjawab semua ocehan Siwon. Sebuah keinginan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"Hyung, kita pulang ke Ulsan sekarang." Siwon tampak masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu?" Siwon menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat cemas dan resah sekali?

"Hyung, kumohon. Kita pulang sekarang ya..." Kyuhyun mencoba memelas. Melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon seperti itu, Siwon tidak bisa menolak. Dengan segera, mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli dengan Minho yang merengek agar mereka tetap tinggal. Siwon memacu mobil mereka meninggalkan viila. Dan pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Buseong dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berenang menyelami pikiran mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata terus mengawasi mereka semua.

"Kyuhun...jadi ini hidupmu yang sekarang?"

**TBC**

Chap 5 selesaii...

Fyuuhhh...akhirnya bisa juga ngelanjutin fic ini.

Dear my readers...i'm so sorry for the very late update. And, i'm sure it's still short. saya gak janji bisa update ASAP setelah ini#headbang

Salahkan daddy sama moomy yang akhir-akhir ini sering buat saya menggila gara-gara mereka sering flirting. Salahkan producer WGM juga yang berhasil ngebuat saya galau gara-gara berita Moomy yang kemungkinan bakalan ikut WGM. Dan akhirnya mood nulis saya langsung drop#bilang aja lu males*dibantai

Maaf juga, saya gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi sumpah deh, semua review saya baca kok. Maka dari itu ifa minta reviewnya sekali lagi. Buat para silent readers, jangan ragu untuk mengisi kotak review di bawah dan tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk fic ini...

At last...

With love...

Cho-i-fa


	6. Chapter 6

FOR MY SON

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : saya hanya punya ide cerita dan plotnya. Seluruh cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, un-betaed, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seohyun sangat mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu!" Kyuhyun sedikit meronta saat cengkeraman di kerah seragam sekolahnya menguat. Tubuhnya yang semula sudah dilanda rasa lelah, kini harus rela di benturkan ke tembok oleh namja di depannya. Namja yang sudah sangat di hormatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya Hyung!"

'BUAGH'

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rahang kirinya. Kyuhyun limbung, namun dengan cepat namja itu kembali mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, gadis itu sudah berkorban banyak untukmu. Apa kau tega menghancurkan hatinya, hah!" namja di depannya itu kembali berteriak. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Di tatapnya namja di depannya itu tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

'BUAGH'

Sebuah pukulan kembali menghantam rahangnya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku bodoh!"

"Kenapa?" kali ini bukan sebuah pukulan yang ia terima seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan cengkeraman di kerah seragamnya melonggar. Namja di depannya itu menundukklan kepalanya, dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Namja itu tetap diam.

"Setiap hari dia datang padaku. Dia mengadu tentang perasaannya terhadapmu. Bagaimana dia sangat mengagumimu. Bagaimana cemasnya dia saat melihatmu sakit. Bagaimana dia rela tidak tidur hanya karena ingin membuat sekotak cake coklat untukmu. Seluruh perasaannya, ia tumpahkan padaku Kyu. Semuanya tentang kau." Namja itu berujar lirih.

"Aku tahu, memaksamu untuk mencintai Seohyun bukanlah hal yang benar. Tapi aku minta sekali saja, kau bahagiakan Seohyun." Lanjut namja itu lirih. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap namja itu. Namja itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dengan suara memohon dia berkata,

"Demi aku Kyu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat tatapan mata namja di depannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu adalah orang yang sangat Kyuhyun hormati. Kyuhyun sudah banyak berhutang pada namja itu. Ia tidak pernah meminta balasan apapun sebelumnya, dan sekarang namja itu memohon padanya. Apa Kyuhyun harus mengorbankan perasaannya hanya untuk membalas budi?

"Baiklah Hyung"

#1013#

Suasana ruangan itu terkesan suram. Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, terlihat memandang kosong pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ekspresinya datar, sangat kontras dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang saat itu tengah menangisi keadaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum hangat dan tulus, namun juga pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hal itu yang pertama ia katakan. Semua orang di ruangan itu kembali menangis. Kali ini seorang wanita langsung memeluknya.

"Seohyun-ah, Eonnie benar-benar minta maaf. Mianhae Seohyun-ah..." ucap wanita tersebut di sela-sela tangisannya. Gadis itu—Seohyun—membalas pelukan wanita tersebut. Senyuman masih bertengger manis di bibir tipisnya meski saat itu butiran air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata kelamnya.

"Sungmin eonnie tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Yang terpenting Yeong Gi selamat. Aku tidak apa-apa Eonnie. Aku hanya kehilangan satu kakiku." Sungmin langsung melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar ucapan Seohyun tersebut. Ia menangkup wajah Seohyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap air mata di pipi Seohyun.

"Beri tahu Eonnie, dengan apa Eonnie harus membalas semua ini Seohyun-ah?" Seohyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin di pipinya.

"Tidak Eonnie. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku memang menyayangi kalian."Ucap Seohyun penuh keyakinan. Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun sangat beruntung memiliki wanita sepertimu. Dia akan kembali untukmu Seohyun. Eonnie berjanji." Dan dengan mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut, rasanya apa yang di rasakan Seohyun saat itu benar-benar tak ada artinya jika di bandingkan dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap di hatinya. Senyumannya kembali terkembang. Namun kali ini tak ada kepahitan di dalamnya.

"Ia akan kembali" bisiknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu di balik pintu ruangan tersebut, berdiri seorang namja yang tengah menatap nanar pintu di depannya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengingat janjinya padamu, Seo. Kenapa kau begitu mengharapkan dia kembali?"

#1013#

"Ummaaaa...!" seruan dari suara yang sudah sangat di hafalnya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Disana terlihat Minho tengah berlari menghampirinya. Dengan senyum hangat ia merentangkan tangannya, mengundang sang anak ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Chagiya?" tanyanya sembari membelai helai halus rambut Minho.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali Umma. Minho tadi di suruh bercerita di depan kelas." Jawab mInho dengan antusias.

"Oh...ya? Lalu Minho bercerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang Umma. Tapi Umma, tadi teman-teman menyebalkan sekali. Bisa-bisanya tadi mereka bilang kalau Umma bukan Kyuyoung Umma." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Minho.

Ia sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan saat ini salah. Ia dan Siwon telah berbohong pada Minho. Ia juga sadar jika kebohongan ini lambat laun akan mulai di sadari orang-orang di sekitar Minho. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa? Ia tidak mungkin berhenti memainkan sandiwara ini. Ia tidak ingin berhenti jika itu berarti harus membawa Minho kembali ke dalam keterpurukannya. Ia sudah terlalu menyayangi Minho. Anggap dia berlebihan, karena sungguh, ia tidak sanggup melihat mata obsidian milik Minho itu memproduksi titik-titik bening bernama air mata. Minho sudah seperti anak kandungnya.

"Umma..Umma.."panggilan Minho dan tepukan di pipinya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Eh...iya sayang?"

"Umma tidak mendengarkan Minho ya?" ujar Minho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Umma mendengarkan Minho kok." Elak Kyuhyun sembari kembali mengelus rambut Minho.

"Tapi kenapa Umma dari tadi diam saja?"

"Eh...yang benar?" Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi berpura-pura tidak percaya. Bibir Minho yang sedari tadi mengerucut, kini semakin mengerucut. Di tambah lagi dengan pipinya yang ia gembungkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah anaknya tersebut. Merasa puas menggoda anaknya, Kyuhyun pun berkata,"Ya sudah, sebagai permintaan maaf Umma, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita jalan-jalan ke taman? Minho mau?"

Minho mengangguk dengan semangat. Wajahnya yang semula tampak cemberut, kini sudah dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar khas anak-anaknya. Kyuhyun mulai menggandeng Minho menaiki mobil mereka. Dan setelahnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju membelah jalanan kota Ulsan siang itu.

Di saat waktu sudah menginjak pukul tiga sore, Kyuhyun menepati ucapannya untuk membawa Minho ke sebuah taman. Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di taman itu. Sore itu banyak juga teman sekolah Minho yang sedang mengunjungi taman. Jadi tidak sulit bagi Minho untuk menemukan teman bermain. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari Minho, terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel di tangannya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk membalas pesan dari Siwon. Tak jarang, ia akan memutar bola matanya tatkala ia membaca isi pesan Siwon yang menurutnya terkesan over protective. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri, kadang guratan di pipi yang berwarna merah muda tipis ikut menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

"Kyuhyun" ia menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Changmin...? Se..sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya gugup. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Changmin. Reaksi Kyuhyun itu justru membuat hati Changmin mencelos. Beberapa bulan tidak bertemu, membuatnya sangat merindukan namja di depannya saat itu. Tetapi, saat ia mempunyai kesempatan bertemu Kyuhyun, yang Changmin terima bukanlah sebuah pelukan atau paling tidak sebuah senyuman hangat dari seorang sahabat. Melainkan ekspresi terkejut yang seakan menunjukkan kalau Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan ia muncul di hadapannnya.

"Emmm...aku hanya kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan saja." Ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"Oh.." hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Mereka hanya diam setelahnya. Sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing di tengah suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun masih tak berani bersuara. Ia berharap dengan sikap diamnya ini, Changmin akan segera pergi. Sehingga ia tidak akan mengetahui soal Minho yang bersamanya saat itu. Tapi, sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun sia-sia. Terbukti dengan Changmin yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyu." Changmin membuka suara, memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Pandangannya tak ia lepaskan dari kedua sosok anak kecil yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari mereka.

"Rasanya sangat aneh jika kau tidak ada." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun tampak menghela napas panjang.

"Melihatmu berada di dekatku dengan status kau sahabatku saja aku sudah sangat membencinya." Kyuhyun seketika menatap Changmin saat kata–kata itu terlontar dari mulut namja di depannya. Jadi selama ini Changmin hanya berpura-pura menerima keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Apalagi sekarang kau memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan pergi demi pekerjaanmu. Aku jauh lebih membenci keadaan ini." Kilatan rasa sedih sangat kentara di nada suara Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bersalah. Bagaimanapun yang di katakan Changmin benar. Setelah ia masuk ke kehidupan Minho, ia tak pernah lagi memberi kabar atau bahkan menemui keluarga dan teman-teman lamanya. Ia terlihat seperti sengaja melupakan mereka. Tetapi sejujurnya tak sedikitpun ia bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti 'kacang lupa kulitnya'. Ia hanya tak ingin jika teman-temannya atau bahkan keluarganya tahu apa yang saat ini ia lakukan.

"Changmin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Bukan kata maaf yang aku inginkan Kyu. Aku ingin kau kembali." Potong Changmin cepat.

Changmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapannya sangat intens, seakan meminta jawaban atas apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas dalam kembali, sebelum mengatakan,"Aku tidak bisa Changmin-ah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin cepat.

"Karena—" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana ke Changmin. Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun tiba-tiba...

"Umma...!" Minho berseru dari tempatnya bermain.

Seketika saja Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh. Disana, Minho tampak melambaikan tangannya, yang di sambut oleh Kyuhyun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perasaan Changmin yang sebelumnya sudah terluka, kini semakin hancur. Kyuhyun yang sangat di cintainya, kini telah menjadi seorang ibu? Istri dari orang lain? Senyum pedih terkembang di bibir Changmin saat perhatian Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

"Jadi itu alasannya?" ia menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan luka yang sangat.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa begitu bersalah. Di satu sisi, ia ingin Changmin bahagia, tapi di sisi lain, perasaannya sudah tidak bisa menerima Changmin kembali.

"Changmin..."

"Aku harusnya sadar diri Kyu. Maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap seperti akulah satu-satunya orang yang tersakiti. Harusnya aku tidak boleh egois kan? Kau sudah menemukan hidupmu yang baru." kembali Changmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman, yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah senyum palsu. Ia tak ingin mendengar ucapan maaf lagi yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup.

Tanpa Changmin duga, Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan dengan pelukan yang ia berikan, kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, mampu di rasakan oleh Changmin. Seakan dengan pelukan itu, semua kata maafnya bisa tersampaikan. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu, tak secuilpun dirinya bersalah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya Changmin dengan lekat. Tangannya berada di kedua pundak Changmin.

"Changmin, dengarkan aku. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu selain aku. Masih banyak orang yang jauh kebih baik dari pada aku. Shim Changmin yang aku kenal bukan orang yang terus menerus statis dalam perasaannya." Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seruan Minho terdengar kembali. Kali ini anak itu menghampiri ibunya.

"Umma. Nickhun sudah pulang." Ucapnya manja sambil bergelayut di tangan ibunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tak lupa ia sedikit melirik Changmin saat ia berkata,"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Shirreo umma. Minho masih mau disini."

"Kalau begitu main sama hyung saja." Changmin berkata sambil mengelus kepala Minho. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Minho sedikit berjengit. Anak itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Seakan bertanya 'Umma-dia-siapa?'

Kyuhyun yang mengertipun segera berkata,"Dia teman Umma. Kau boleh memanggilnya Changmin Hyung." Minho kembali menatap Changmin yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo Hyung!" serunya riang. Minho menarik tangan Changmin agar bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki, menghampiri bola yang tergeletak di temapt Minho dan Nickun bermain sebelumnya. Dan jadilah kini kedua orang itu bermain bola di depan Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah tersenyum menatap keakraban mereka.

#1013#

Di sebuah bibir pantai terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menatap panorama laut sore itu. Deburan ombak yang hilir mudik, serta perahu-perahu yang tampak akan memulai petualangannya di sore itu, menciptakan sebuah senyuman di bibir gadis itu karena keindahannya. Angin laut dengan nakal memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Pikiran gadis itu melayang pada kenangannya di masa lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Saranghae." kata yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia simpan untuk namja di depannya itu, pada akhirnya terlontar juga. Tangannya sudah berkeringat karena terlalu gugup. Setengah mati gadis itu berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk berlari dari namja di depannya saat itu, karena rasa malu dan takut yang menggerus hatinya.

Tapi tidak. Dia sudah bertekad akan mengatakannya. Maka dari itu dia harus mendengar jawabannya. Apapun bentuknya.

Sementara namja di depannya hanya menatapnya ragu. Namja itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Bahkan tangannya yang masih menggantung di lokernya tak bergeser sedikitpun. Yang ada di antara mereka hanya hening. Hal itu tentu membuat gadis itu semakin gugup. Merasa tak sabar, gadis itu memutuskan membuka suara.

"Op..oppa, jawab aku."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"

"B...bagaimana perasaan oppa padaku?" hening setelahnya. Pikiran gadis itu sudah berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Takut, yang di rasakannya saat itu. Takut jika ungkapan perasaannya tadi tak di balas. Takut jika setelah ini, namja itu akan menjauhinya atau bahkan membencinya. Namun seluruh kekhawatirannya seketika kandas saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat.

"Nado saranghae." Dan dunianya serasa terhenti, saat ia mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir namja yang tengah memeluknya saat itu. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang di bibir gadis itu, saat tangannya membalas pelukan dari namja itu. Yang ia tahu saat itu, ia sangat bahagia. Ia tak tahu bahwa namja yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya saat itu, tengah tersenyum pedih.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Seohyun-ah" gadis itu menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Ia terlihat begitu terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang yang telah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yong Hwa Oppa!" namja yang di panggil Yong Hwa itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Yong Hwa berjongkok di depannya, yang memang pada saat itu tengah duduk di kursi roda.

"Kapan Oppa kembali dari Boseong? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi justru aku yang terkejut melihatmu." Senyum di bibir Seohyun sedikit memudar mendengar kata-kata Yong Hwa tersebut. Yong Hwa yang sadar akan perubahan air muka Seohyun, seketika berujar,

"Dengar Seohyun. Tidak peduli kau cacat, kau bisu atau ku buta sekalipun, kau tetap Seohyun yang dulu. Seohyun yang cantik, penuh semangat dan ceria." Tangan Yong Hwa bergerak menggenggam tangan dingin Seohyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun oppa juga akan berpikiran seperti itu, jika dia melihat keadaanku yang sekarang?" ucap Seohyun seraya menerawang jauh.

Rasa panas seketika menyergap hati Yong Hwa saat nama Kyuhyun terlontar dari bibir Seohyun. Bukan hanya karena cemburu, namun juga amarah yang menyelimuti hati namja bermarga Jung itu.

Siapa yang tidak terbakar hatinya, saat yeoja yang selama ini kau puja, mau mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi namja lain, namun namja itu justru dengan mudahnya, menghianati yeoja itu.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh masih mengharapkannya Seo?" Seohyun beralih menatap Yong Hwa, yang kini tengah berdiri memunggungi Seohyun.

"Seandainya Kyuhyun tak lagi mencintaimu, apa kau masih mengharapkannya seperti ini? Seandainya Kyuhyun menghianatimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kini tatapan bingung yang terlukis di wajah yeoja bermarga Seo itu. Yong Hwa tidak mungkin bertanya seperti itu jika tidak ada sebabnya. Dan lelaki di depannya itu bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main.

"Oppa...apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?" Yong Hwa memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini menghadap Seohyun kembali. Ia tersenyum, namun Seohyun merasa senyuman itu mengandung arti ganjil.

"Aku hanya berandai-andai Seohyun-ah. Tidak lebih. Kalaupun benar aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sudah pasti akan kuseret namja itu kemari." Jawab Yong Hwa santai.

"Benarkah?" Yong Hwa mengangguk. Masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging manis di bibirnya. Melihat binar di mata Seohyun saat ia menyebut kembali nama Kyuhyun, membuat Yong Hwa mau tak mau harus sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Rasanya ia ingin sekali ia berlari mencari Kyuhyun dan memukuli wajahnya hingga tak dapat di kenali orang lain. Beruntung aktingnya cukup baik untuk menutupi segala gejolak hatinya.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja. Apa masih ada kesempatan untuk namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu ini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ringan yang di balas oleh Seohyun.

"Mianhae Oppa, tapi Oppa tahu kan kalau Oppa adalah kakak yang baik untukku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengubahnya. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun Oppa akan kembali. Karena bagaimanapun, setiap kapal yang berlayar pasti akan kembali ke pelabuhannya." Gadis itu berujar seraya kembali menerawang jauh. Menatap lautan yang seakan tak berbatas.

"Tapi kapal itu kini berlabuh di pelabuhan lain Seohyun." Gumam hati Yong Hwa.

#1013#

"Aku pulang...!" Siwon berseru saat ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Minho...!" tak ada sahutan. Merasa heran, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki rumahnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" tiba-tiba suara Minho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati anaknya tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol mainan ke arahnya dengan gaya seperti seorang polisi yang menangkap seorang pencuri.

"Angkat tangan!" seru Minho kembali. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan anaknya. Perlahan, tangannya ia angkat ke atas kepala.

"Ampun Pak. Jangan tangkap saya." Ucapnya yang dibuat memelas.

"Jalan!" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, setelah ia menerima 'komando' dari anaknya.

"Minho...jangan ganggu Appa. Appa baru pulang. Nanti saja ya mainnya sama Appa." Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi 'permainan' ayah dan anak itu. Ia menghampiri Minho dan menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya. Namun sepertinya Minho sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan sang Umma.

"Shireo Umma." Keras Minho.

"Minho, Appa pasti sudah sangat lelah. Sudah ya." Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Minho dengan membelai rambutnya, namun anak itu tetap saja mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Seharian Minho belum main dengan Appa. Tadi di taman Minho hanya main dengan Nickun dan Changmin Hyung. Minho kan juga ingin main dengan Appa." Kyuhyun langsung melirik Siwon yang sudah menurunkan tangannya saat ucapan Minho terlontar begitu saja.

"Iya, tapi nanti ya. Sekarang biarkan Appa istirahat dulu. Umma janji kalau Minho jadi anak baik, akan Umma buatkan heoddeok besok." Kembali Kyuhyun membujuk Minho. Mata Minho langsung berbinar begitu makanan kesukaannya itu di sebutkan.

"Janji Umma?"

"Janji. Sekarang Minho cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam. Besok Minho sekolah kan?" Minho mengangguk dan turun dari gendongan ibunya.

Sepeninggal Minho, suasana di ruangan itu berubah canggung. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa aura yang mengelilingi Siwon kala itu sungguh menyeramkan. Seperti ada hawa amarah yang menyelimutinya. Pria di depannya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah." Bahkan jawaban Siwonpun tak kalah dinginnya dengan tatapannya.

"Apa kau mau aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Kali ini tangannya terulur hendak membantu Siwon melepaskan dasinya. Namun, anehnya Siwon justru menampik tangan Kyuhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin istirahat saja. Aku terlalu lelah." Dengan itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat lawan bicaranya itu heran. Siwon tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Setiap ia pulang dari kantornya, ia selalu bersikap hangat, seberapapun lelahnya lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia bersikap beda?

"Mungkin hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Siwon tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia bingung akan sikap dinginnya tadi. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya, saat nama Changmin disebutkan. Siwon tentu saja tahu siapa Changmin. Apa hubungan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Seperti apa kedekatan mereka. Ditambah ucapan Minho bahwa tadi sore mereka bertemu cukup membuat Siwon merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya tidak nyaman, tapi hati Siwon terasa terbakar mendengarnya. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dalam hatinya

Eh, tunggu. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu kan? Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun kan? Tapi kenapa setiap melihat senyum namja itu, selalu saja rasa hangat menyusup ke hatinya. Kenapa setiap ia dan Kyuhyun berdekatan, selalu saja degup jantungnya berubah seperti ia baru saja melakukan sprint?

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tanpa melepaskan sepatu dan pakaian kantornya. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus saja berenang-renang dalam benaknya.

"Ini hanya sebuah sandiwara kan?" Gumamnya seraya memiringkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto di atas meja nakasnya. Foto dengan sosok seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis di dalamnya. Tangannya terulur menggapai foto itu. Di tatapnya dalam-dalam sosok itu.

"Apa yang saat ini aku rasakan Yeobo? Kenapa rasanya sama dengan yang kurasakan padamu?" tak ada jawaban tentu saja, namun Siwon kembali berbicara pada benda mati di tangannya.

"Seandainya saja kau tidak pergi, mungkin aku tidak akan bingung seperti ini." Di letakkan foto itu di atas dadanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, rasa kantuk mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Perlahan dari pintu jendela, menyusup hembusan angin lembut. Entah pada saat itu karena Siwon yang bermimpi dalam tidurnya, atau memang kenyataan, samar-samar Siwon mampu mendengar suara yang lembut berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau mencintainya Yeobo. Jadikan dia penggantiku. Aku merestuimu."

#1013#

"Appa…nanti kalau pulang bawakan Minho hadiah ya?" Ucap Minho manja saat ayahnya sedang mengepak barang-barangnya. Anak itu duduk di ranjang Siwon sambil bergelayut manja di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sore itu Siwon memang akan ke Jepang karena proyek barunya.

"Kau ingin hadiah seperti apa Chagiya?" Siwon menutup kopernya dan ikut bergabung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minho ingin robot baru, Appa."

"Hmm…baiklah. Tapi Minho harus janji kalau Minho akan jadi anak yang baik selama Appa tidak ada. Jangan nakal pada Umma."

"Minho janji." Malaikat kecil itu mengangkat tangannya dengan menunjukkan dua jarinya. Mungkin ingin membentuk huruf 'V' namun yang ia tunjukkan justru jari kelingking dan ibu jarinya. Anak itu menguap lebar setelahnya. Minho beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Siwon.

"Eh, kau tidak mau mengantar Appa sampai pintu depan, Minho?" protes Siwon saat melihat anaknya yang terlelap. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkuran kecil yang keluar dari mulut Minho. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia. Minho pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pandangannya beralih pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Emm…sepertinya sudah waktunya kau berangkat." Siwon mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar itu, dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tak lupa ia bawa serta kopernya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku antar sampai bandara?" Siwon menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun saat mereka berada di pintu depan.

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau di rumah saja. Jaga Minho baik-baik." Pesannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon beranjak hendak keluar dari rumahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan dengan cepat ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucapnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu. Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan aksi Siwon tadi. Siwon menciumnya. Tanpa ada Minho di antara mereka saat itu. Dan apa yang Siwon katakan tadi? Dia akan merindukan Kyuhyun? Apa itu artinya Siwon….

Tanpa sadar sebuah yang begitu manis terkembang di bibir namja bersuara indah itu.

"Aku juga"

#1013#

Minho mengalami mimpi buruk malam itu. Mimpi tentang ibunya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kening anak itu, saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa takut, Minho memutuskan untuk menyusul ibunya di kamar. Beruntung, lampu rumahnya sebagian belum di matikan. Jadi Minho tak perlu takut karena kegelapan.

Sementara Kyuhyun, saat itu tengah menerima telepon dari Siwon.

"Ne, Hyung. Minho baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"…"

"Kau ini bicara apa Hyung. Mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu pada Minho. Walaupun aku ini bukan ibu kandungnya, aku tetap akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"…"

"Ne, arraseo. Jaljayo Hyung." Dengan itu Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia berbalik, namun yang ia dapati sungguh mengejutkannya. Di ambang pintu, Minho berdiri dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Hiks..hiks jadi apa yang di katakan teman-temanku itu benar?"

"Min…Minho."

"Kau..Hiks..bukan Ummaku…hiks"

"Minho dengarkan Umma."

"Kenapa kau berbohong…Hiks..?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, hendak menghampiri Minho. Namun anak itu sudah memacu langkahnya dari tempat itu. Minho berlari sekuat tenaganya. Tak ia hiraukan gelap di sekelilingnya. Cerobohnya Kyuhyun, yang lupa mengunci pintu depan rumah itu, sehingga Minho bisa leluasa keluar dari rumah itu.

Minho ingin menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Hati kecilnya terlalu kecewa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai seorang ibu, ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pembohong. Mimpi buruknya telah menjadi kenyataan.

Ia berlari tanpa arah. Tak ia pedulikan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang notabene jauh lebih dewasa dari Minho, tentu saja mampu mengimbangi langkah anak itu. Ia sudah hampir mampu menyusul Minho, namun tiba-tiba…

"MINHOOOO…..!"

'Ciiiiitttt….!'

'BRAAAKK….!'

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Minho. Ia yang kalap tak memperhatikan bahwa ada sebuah mobil berkecapatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya terpental hingga menabrak trotoar jalanan. Anak itu memejamkan matanya, mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang di rasakan tubuhnya. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia dapati sungguh membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Di tengah jalan itu, Kyuhyun dengan darah yang melumuri seluruh tubuhnya, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kyuhyun—Ummanya—tengah meregang nyawa.

"Ummaaaaaaa….!"

TBC

Chap 6 selesai….

Saya tidak akan banyak bicara. Saya Cuma mau mengucapkan kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat readers semua menunggu terlalu lama. Dan sepertinya untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan tetep late update. BBI, les, dan segala tetek bengek persiapan ujian benar-benar memforsir saya. Tapi saya tetap akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai akhir kok.

Terimakasih pada semua reviewers yang sudah mau meninggalkan sedikit feedback untuk fic abal dan ngeboringin ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Terakhir….review please….^_^

Whit love

Cho-i-fa


	7. Chapter 7

FOR MY SON

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : saya hanya punya ide cerita dan plotnya. Seluruh cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, un-betaed, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

4 hari koma, 2 kali mengalami defibrilasi, dan 28 hari di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah. Selama itu pula ia tak melihat Minho. Saat ia bertanya pada Siwon tentang Minho, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah jawaban bahwa Minho baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataannya Minho tidak baik-baik saja. Anak itu sangat merasa shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya malam itu. Belum hilang rasa kecewanya pada Kyuhyun, Minho harus kembali di hadapkan pada situasi yang sama saat ia melihat sendiri kematian sang ibu karena sebuah kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rasa sesal seketika menjamah hati kecil Minho kala itu. Menyesal karena telah membuat Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibunya. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Karena anak itu belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ia berada di rumah sakit. Anak itu tak mau lagi melihat dan mendengar sosok seorang dokter yang akan berkata "Maaf" pada ayahnya. Karena yang ia tahu, itu adalah pertanda buruk.

Malam dimana Kyuhyun mengalami masa kritis, adalah waktu terberat bagi Minho. Semalaman penuh anak itu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tak mau makan dan terus saja menangis. Semuanya disebabkan karena satu hal. Dia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Beruntung Tuhan menjawab doa malaikat kecil itu. Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Kyuhyun saat ia kembali memasuki rumah itu ialah Minho dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata, menghambur memeluknya. Tangis keduanya pecah seketika. Minho yang menumpahkan rasa sesalnya, serta Kyuhyun yang membebaskan rasa bersalahnya, karena telah membohongi malaikat kecil di pelukannya.

"Apa aku masih boleh menjadi Umma untuk Minho?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu di jawab dengan anggukan kuat dari Minho.

"Umma tetap Umma Minho. Minho tetap sayang Umma. Jadi jangan mati lagi." Jawaban polos dari Minho itu membuat airmata Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Tidak Sayang. Umma tidak akan mati. Umma akan terus disini. Bersama Minho sampai kapanpun juga." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Minho. Dan adegan itu sudah cukup membuat Siwon, Heechul, Hangkyung, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang berada di tempat itu sibuk mengusap mata mereka yang berair.

Setelah acara 'reuni' antara Kyuhyun dan Minho selesai, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring, dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah Kyu, jika kau perlu apa-apa kau tinggal memanggilku. Aku akan mengurus sesuatu sebentar." Siwon hendak beranjak dari duduknya, saat ia merasakan tarikan kecil di lengan bajunya. Ia menoleh, dan mendpati Kyuhyun yang memandangnya intens.

"Jangan pergi. Aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu." Mendengar itu, Siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bicaralah."

"Bagaimana dengan kita setelah ini?" ambigu. Namun sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup korden. Menghela napas sejenak lalu berkata,

"Aku ingin kita masih bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan." Ucapnya yakin. Masih menatap lurus ke arah jendela di depannya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya,'Bukankah semua sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku itu hanya untuk mendukung sandiwara kami selama ini? lalu kenapa setelah semuanya terbongkar dia masih ingin memepertahankan itu?'

"Mungkin kau berpikir jika semua yang aku lakukan selama ini adalah sandiwara Kyu. Tapi sebenarnya tidak." Sambung Siwon, seakan tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" tanyanya. Kali ini Siwon menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyadari hal ini." tatapan Siwon yang sendu serta tangan Siwon bergerak menggenggam tanggannya, membuat jantung Kyuhyun kembali harus berpacu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu."

DEG...!

Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa yang di tangkap oleh indra pendengarannya tidak salah? Choi Siwon, namja yang selama ini telah mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya, namja yang selalu membuatnya menahan napas saat namja itu melempar senyuman padanya, mengucapkan kata cinta padanya?

"Ap..apa Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun." jelas dan yakin. Begitulah cara Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Pria itu tersenyum, menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya, namun seketika senyum di wajahnya memudar saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya sembari berkata,

"Ini salah Hyung." suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Tenggorokannya sudah terasa penuh sampai ia merasakan sakit.

"Kenapa?" ia kembali menatap Siwon, dan merasakan ribuan jarum seakan menghujamnya saat ia melihat sorot mata Siwon yang sarat akan kekecewaan

"Kita berdua sama-sama namja. Kau harus sadar akan itu." Ya, satu kenyataan yang tak bisa di bantah itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun menolak Siwon.

"Jangan bersikap egois Hyung. Aku tak mau semua orang menghujatmu karena perasaan bodoh yang kau—" Kyuhyun bungkam seketika saat bibir Siwon mengklaim bibirnya. Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan? Dia hanya bisa mencengkeram baju Siwon, dan memejamkan matanya, ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman itu. Sekuat-kuatnya keinginan untuk mendorong Siwon saat itu, tetap saja ia tidak mampu menolak sentuhan yang di berikan Siwon padanya. Karena, siapa yang coba dia bodohi? Dia juga menginginkan hal ini.

Sementara Siwon, entah kegilaan darimana yang membuatnya berani mencium orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dengan melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun saja, ia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Kyuhyun. Yang ia inginkan saat itu hanyalah menyalurkan segala perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Meyainkan Kyuhyun, bahwa dia sungguh-singguh.

Lama mereka saling mengunci bibir satu sama lain, sampai Siwon menarik dirinya, namun tak sampai dahi mereka terpisah. Dengan lembut ia berbisik,

"Izinkan aku bersikap egois kali ini saja Kyu. Demi Minho dan kita. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan orang katakan terhadapku. Asalkan kau ada disini untukku dan Minho. Dan jangan ingkari perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan ini." di tariknya tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram bajunya, lalu dikecupnya telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Ia beringsut turun dari ranjang dan berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjaga dan mendidik Minho bersama dengan pria di hadapanmu ini selamanya?" ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon hangat. Namja itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Jika kau hanya berniat menjadikanku seorang baby sitter maka aku tidak akan sudi. Tapi aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu berarti aku akan menjadi istri dari seorang Choi Siwon." mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, Siwon bangkit dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka, tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada dua makhluk kecil yang melihat seluruh pembicaraan mereka.

"Min-minho, kenapa ahjucci belutut tadi?" salah satu dari makhluk kecil itu—Taemin—bertanya dengan mulut cadelnya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam sebuah lollipop ukuran jumbo. Sementara yang ditanya—Minho—hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Emmm…aku juga tidak tahu Taeminnie. Mungkin Appa sedang meminta sesuatu pada Umma." Jawab Minho. Pandangan bocah itu kini beralih ke lollipop yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Taemin.

"Makcudnya?" kembali Taemin bertanya, kali ini dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti ini mungkin" Minho berlutut dan menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Taemin lalu berkata, " Taeminnie bolehkan aku minta lollipopnya sedikiiiit saja." Mendengar hartanya yang paling berharga di minta oleh orang lain, Taemin buru-buru menyembunyikan lollipopnya di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak boleh. Ini punya Taeminnie. Min-minho beli cendili. Weeekk…" setelah menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Minho, Taemin kecil berlari meninggalkan Minho yang masih berlutut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Yah! Taeminnie, tunggu aku. Aku minta lollipopnya sedikit." Dan pada akhirnya kedua anak itu berakhir dengan bermain kejar-kejaran.

#1013#

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Oppa? Kenapa mataku di tutup begini" Seohyun bertanya saat Yong Hwa membawanya entah kemana.

Gadis itu tak bersuara lagi setelahnya. Seohyun sempat mendengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka. Dalam hati, Seohyun bertanya-tanya ada dimana dia sekarang? Apa Yong Hwa membawanya ke rumahnya lagi? Tapi aromanya tidak seperti aroma rumah Yong Hwa.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia merasakan tangan Yong Hwa dengan perlahan melepaskan penutup matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya, Seohyun akhirnya mampu melihat dengan jelas dimana ia saat itu. Seketika mulut gadis itu menggumamkan kata 'Wow..' saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Oppa, gereja ini indah sekali" ucap Seohyun, masih dengan raut wajah kagum yang kentara.

Ya, sebuah gereja. Dengan gaya klasik yang begitu mendominasi arsitekturnya, dan cahaya lampu keemasan yang menerangi gereja itu, membawa kesan mewah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Deretan kursi kayu yang tertata rapi serta kaca-kaca jendela yang di hiasi ornamen-ornamen bertema religius, menambah kesan khidmad di gereja itu.

Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Seohyun. Ia beralih berjongkok di hadapan Seohyun.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Seohyun mengangguk semangat. Gadis itu kembali mengamati interior gereja tersebut.

"Aku ingin menikah disini." ucapnya lirih, dan entah mungkin suatu kebetulan, di saat yang bersamaan, Yong Hwa juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Keduanya terkejut untuk sesaat, lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Setelah Kyuhyun Oppa kembali tentunya." Sambung Seohyun sesaat setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

Aura cerah yang sebelumnya terpancar dari Yong Hwa seketika meredup saat nama Kyuhyun disebut oleh Seohyun. Hatinya mencelos. Sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu. Kesalahan karena telah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menerima Seohyun. Dan kini ia harus bersandiwara dan membiarkan Seohyun terus menunggu di atas angan-angan palsunya. Tapi tidak. Dia yang memulai semuanya, maka dia juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Dia yang membuat Seohyun berharap sampai sejauh ini, maka dia tidak boleh membiarkan harapan Seohyun menjadi sia-sia. Meski ia tahu, yang ia dapat pada akhirnya hanyalah rasa sakit.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil, mencoba menutupi retak di hatinya saat itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Oppa, Kyuhyun Oppa pasti kembali." ucapan Seohyun terdengar yakin, namun tatapan matanya sendu. Seakan terbersit rasa pesimis di dalamnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalaupun benar Kyuhyun tidak kembali, namja di depanmu ini siap untuk menggantikannya." Yong Hwa menepuk dadanya. Seohyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Yong Hwa. Berniat ingin mengikuti permainan Yong Hwa, gadis itu berkata,

"Baiklah. Kalau Kyuhyun Oppa tidak kembali, maka kau bisa jadi penggantinya." Seohyun kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Di tambah dengan melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Yong Hwa, justru semakin membuatnya merasa geli. Namu tiba-tiba Yong Hwa melepaskan cincin yang tergantung di kalung yang ia pakai selama ini dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu, Emm….Seo Jo Hyun, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku serta menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" kembali Seohyun terkekeh melihat Yong Hwa berlutut di depannya dan mengulurkan cincin itu di depannya. Gadis bermarga Seo itu mengira itu hanyalah sebuah permainan dari Yong Hwa, tak sadar bahwa itu adalah kata-kata yang benar-benar berasal dari hati Yong Hwa.

"Baiklah…aku mau." Jawabnya, dengan kekehan kecil yang masih menyertainya. Seketika Yong Hwa langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Seohyun, dan beringsut memeluk gadis itu. Hal itu sedikit membuat Seohyun terkejut.

"Op…Oppa…?"

"Terimakasih Seohyun-ah. Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa Oppa?" Seohyun bertanya bingung, masih dalam dekapan Yong Hwa. Yong Hwa melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Seohyun sendu. Di tatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Seohyun merona. Dan entah mengapa jantung Seohyun mendadak meningkatkan frekuensi detakannya. Meski mereka sudah sering menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa suasana yang dia rasakan saat itu begitu berbeda.

"Karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu." Yong Hwa menjawab dalam hatinya.

"Oppa?"

"Sebaiknya kita lihat-lihat tempat lain saja. Masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu disini." Yong Hwa beranjak dan membawa Seohyun keluar dari gereja itu. Seohyun hanya menganguk mengiyakan keinginan Yong Hwa. Meski dalam pikirannya, gadis itu masih bertanya, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya. Gadis itu tidak sadar jika pemuda yang saat itu bersamanya, berubah mengeras raut wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali padamu Seohyun."

#1013#

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sorot matanya menampakkan amarah yang sangat. Dia kecewa. Dia sangat kecewa saat melihat sosok adiknya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan seorang namja di dalam sebuah foto. Dia—Kibum—tak menyangka jika adiknya selama ini telah menipunya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua foto ini?" tanyanya pada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku sudah membuntuti Kyuhyun. Dan orang yang tengah memeluknya itu bernama Changmin. Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun." Orang itu—Yong Hwa—menjawab dengan tenang, sangat kontras dengan Kibum yang saat itu tengah menatap nanar foto-foto di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku dari awal Yong Hwa?"

"Dan membiarkan Seohyun mengetahui semuanya? Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Seohyun tidak boleh mengetahui masalah ini." tukas Yong Hwa cepat. Ucapan Yong Hwa itu justru membuat amarah dan rasa kecewa Kibum terhadap Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Dasar tidak tahu balas budi. Selama ini tak memberi kabar apapun kemari ternyata ini yang kau lakukan di luar sana. Benar-benar memalukan." Ucap Kibum entah pada siapa. Yong Hwa yang pada saat itu berdiri di samping jendela, perlahan menghampiri Kibum.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?" Tanyanya. Kibum menatap Yong Hwa tajam. Dengan nada memerintah ia berkata,

"Kau pasti tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang kan? Bawa aku kesana. Aku akan menemuinya."

#1013#

"2 cup tepung terigu, 2 sendok teh ragi bubuk, ½ sendok teh bubuk kayu manis—" Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah mengeja bahan-bahan untuk membuat hoddeok di dapur, sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan sangat posesif. Di ikuti dengan suara berat Siwon yang terasa sangat menggelitik di telinganya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kau masih lemah Kyu, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat dulu." Ya itu benar, walaupun sudah seminggu sejak ia kembali dari ruamah sakit, Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat lemah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sejenak ia mengelus tangan Siwon yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Aku bosan Hyung. Berhubung tadi Minho merengek memintaku membuatkan hoddeok untuknya, jadi ya apa salahnya jika aku memasak untuk anakku." Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap bahan-bahan di depan Kyuhyun.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, kembali berkutat pada bahan-bahan di depannya.

"Bukankah kau ada janji sore ini?" sambungnya. Siwon terlihat melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku memang harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendirian di rumah?" Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Ia berbalik menatap Siwon dan berkata,

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, dan usahakan pulang sebelum makan malam." Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir namja bermarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun belum lama ia berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan di depannya, ia kembali di interupsi dengan suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Ia bergegas mencuci tangannya dan melepaskan apronnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Saat ia membuka pintu hal yang ia dapati setelahnya membuatnya membatu. Mata indahnya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat siapa 'tamunya' tersebut. Lutut Kyuhyun terasa lemas seketika. Jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada pintu mungkin dia sudah jatuh saat itu juga. Si 'tamu' hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum ambigu yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah pertanda buruk. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelu hingga dia tak mampu mengucapkan barang satu katapun.

"Apa kau tak mau memeluk Hyungmu ini Kyu?"

#1013#

Siwon pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.38. Dia tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang sebelum waktunya makan malam. Maka dari itu, hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas keterlambatannya. Dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka saat itu. Dengan menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang tampak kebesaran, dengan kerah yang menggantung di bahu kirinya, serta celana yang terlihat sangat ketat membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Angin malam yang dingin memainkan rambut kecoklatannya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu...seksi.

"Eh, Hyung. Kau sudah pulang." Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan tangan Siwon di pinggangnya. Siwon hanya bergumam kecil.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat tadi. Yunho memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa menolak." Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun saat ia mengucapkan kaliamat itu. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia mengerti. Hening setelahnya, tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka seakan menikmati suasana itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Hyung, seandainya aku pergi suatu saat nanti apa yang akan kau lakukan?" alis Siwon bertatut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi."

"Meskipun aku pergi untuk keluargaku, apa kau juga akan tetap mempertahankanku?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. Sementara namja di depannya itu kini terdiam. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Siwon memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemui keluargamu, dan dengan restu mereka aku akan meminangmu." Bukan semburat merah yang biasanya tampak di pipi Kyuhyun, melainkan tatapan sarat akan kesedihan yang Siwon dapatkan. Hal ini semakin membuat pikiran namja itu berkecamuk. Belum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam. Tangan namja itu beralih mencengkeram sebagian helai rambutnya. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, mengundangnya untuk beradu lidah. Dan Siwon hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun, meski ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Innocent pada awalnya, ciuman itu berubah panas. Mereka masih saling memagut bibir satu sama lain, seperti tak sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di balkon, sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menarik dirinya dari ciuman itu. Di tengah deru nafasnya, Kyuhyun berkata,

"Buktikan ucapanmu itu Hyung." Dengan itu Kyuhyun menarik Siwon kedalam kamar mereka, mendorong Siwon ke atas ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh kekar milik kekasihnya itu. Ia kembali melumat bibir Siwon dengan sangat agresif. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya, dan bangkit dari posisinya. Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama duduk berhadapan.

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya membelai pipi namja di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menatap Siwon dalam, sendu dan intens namun sekali lagi sarat akan kesedihan, dan Siwon bisa merasakan itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangan Siwon yang semula masih bertengger di pipinya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, membelai pipi namja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hyung. Salahkah?" masih dengan tatapan sendu yang sama, Kyuhyun berucap.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya mencari jalannya sendiri menuju tangan Siwon, memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Sentuh aku Hyung. Kumohon." Di kecupnya telapak tangan Siwon.

Siwon bisa apa? Melihat Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya dengan cara yang sangat seduktif sungguh membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Dengan pelan ia baringkan Kyuhyun kembali ke atas kasur. Mata mereka masih mengunci satu sama lain. Tak ada lagi keinginan terburu-buru. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Di sentuhnya Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut, di mulai dengan mengecup keningnya, lalu turun ke kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir ranum yang sangat membuatnya gila akan rasa manisnya.

Gerakan nakal mulai tercipta di antara mereka. Gigi Siwon yang mulai menggigit bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat merdu di telinga Siwon. Lidahnya ia lesakkan kedalam lubang hangat milik Kyuhyun, dan adu lidah yang di dominasi oleh Siwon itupun terjadi. Tangan Kyuhyun mengalung di leher Siwon, meminta Siwon untuk terus menjelajahi mulutnya.

"**Nnnggghhh..." **

lenguhan-lenguhan seksi dari bibir Kyuhyun terdengar di antara ciuman mereka. Tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan napasnya, bibir Siwon turun ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menggingit, menghisap, dan meninggalkan bercak keunguan di leher putih itu.

Tangan Siwon sudah tak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan cepat ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, melepasnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Di belainya kedua sisi tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhenti di dua buah nipple Kyuhyun. Ia tekan, cubit, dan memelintir kedua nipple Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat seduktif. Kembali bibir Siwon menjelajahi setiap inchi dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tak henti-hentinya bibir namja itu menciptakan tanda di tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah dari leher berpindah ke pundak, lalu kedua nipple Kyuhyun. Lagi dan lagi ia menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap nipple itu, hingga nipple yang semula sudah tegang menjadi semakin tegang. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar mencengkeram helai rambut Siwon, saat lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya mengerjai tubuhnya, tanda bahwa ia meminta lebih.

"**Nnnnggghhh...Hyu..ungghhh" **

"**Sssshhh...sshhhh" **

Desisan dan desahan keduanya terdengar semakin jelas saat Siwon dengan sengaja menggesekkan kedua junior mereka yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

Kyuhyun kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panas. Tangan Siwon memulai aksinya kembali. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan dirinya dengan cepat.

"**Eeennnggghhh..." **

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara desahan saat tangan Siwon dengan gerakan nakal mulai memijat juniornya. Tangannya menggenggam bed cover yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan kuat. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati sensasi kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sentuhan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Lamban pada awalnya, gerakan tangan Siwon yang mengocok juniornya berubah liar, membuatnya menggelinjang keenakan. Siwon mulai menciumi kaki jenjang Kyuhyun, dari lutut, paha lalu naik dan semakin naik.

"**Eemmmmhhhh..." **

Kyuhyun berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya, namun desahan yang keluar justru semakin keras dan menggairahkan. Siwon menghentikan kocokannya, membuat Kyuhyun mendesis frustasi. Ia genggam junior Kyuhyun, menyisakan ujungnya. Lidahnya mendekat dan dengan gerakan perlahan yang menyiksa, di jilatnya ujung junior Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh cairan precum layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah menikmati lollipopnya.

"**Enngghhhh...Hyuuunggg janghhhan menggodakuuhh..." **

Kyuhyun berucap di antara desahan dan deru nafasnya. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menggoda, Siwon berniat melanjutkan aksinya. Ia masukkan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai menari bersama junior Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Tak jarang gigi-giginya menggigit batang junior Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melenguh di bawahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula mencengkeram bed cover kini sudah beralih ke rambut Siwon. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram rambut Siwon, saat pria itu mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Tangan Siwon tentu saja tak diam saja. Ia masukkan satu jarinya yang sudah basah oleh precum Kyuhyun sebelumnya ke lubang perawan Kyuhyun.

"**Aggghhh...sssshhh" **

Kyuhyun mendesis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Panas juga perih, dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksa. Tanpa terasa sebulir air mata terjatuh dari suduh matanya.

"**Hyunghhh...ssakitthh" **

Kyuhyun kembali mendesis kesakitan. Tangannya kini sudah kembali meremas bed cover di bawahnya. Mendengar suara kesakitan Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin gencar mengerjai junior Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari rasa sakitnya. Ia kembali memasukkan satu jarinya saat dirasa Kyuhyun sudah mampu menguasai dirinya. Desisan rasa sakit kembali terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, namun kali ini tak sekeras sebelumnya. Jari-jarinya mulai ia gerakan seirama dengan mulutnya di junior Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangannya yang bebas mengelus paha Kyuhyun, memainkan twinballnya, atau meremas pantat kenyal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menggeliat, mendesah, dan melenguh. Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut namun juga kasar di saat yang bersamaan. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa begitu sensitive, mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk bercinta. Setiap detail sentuhan Siwon, membuatnya seakan terbakar kenikmatan, mengirimkan getar-getar halus yang membuatnya tak mampu berpikir lagi.

"**Annnngggggghhh..."**

Kyuhyun melenguh panjang saat jari-jari Siwon menyentuh prostatnya. Tubuhnya seakan di aliri jutaan volt listrik kenikmatan kala itu. Junior Kyuhyun yang masih di klaim oleh Siwon berkedut hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar, cengkaraman jarinya di bed cover semakin kuat hingga membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"**Choi Siwooonnnhhhh..." **

dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairan putih kentalnya di dalam mulut Siwon.

Seakan tak memiliki rasa jijik sedikitpun, Siwon menelan seluruh cairan Kyuhyun. Bagai bayi yang kelaparan akan air susu ibunya, Siwon bahkan menjilati cairan yang masih tersisa di junior Kyuhyun lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengatur deru napasnya, tak menyadari bahwa Siwon sudah melepaskan juniornya. Pria itu merangkak naik, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda pasca orgasmenya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia kalungkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya. Dengan suara berat dan seksinya, Siwon berbisik,

"Kau sangat cantik Kyu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Bolehkah?" ia cium telinga Kyuhyun lalu mengulumnya. Ia gesekkan juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah keras dan tegang ke lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan friksi di bagian bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat mendapati Siwon yang saat itu tengah memandangnya lapar. Tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Siwon. Dengan suara yang ia buat sehusky mungkin, ia berkata,

"Rasuki aku Hyung. Aku ingin kau di dalamku."

Mendengar Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu, membuat Siwon sudah kehilangan kendali. Dengan sekali hentakan ia masukkan juniornya yang besar dan keras ke lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan rasa perih, panas dan sesak di bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya serasa di robek menjadi dua. Tanpa sadar, ia mencakar bahu Siwon kasar. Siwon semakin memajukan juniornya hingga tertelan seluruhnya oleh lubang Kyuhyun. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun agar bisa menenangkan dirinya sambil menciumi pipi Kyuhyun yang basah oleh airmata dan keringat. Ia kembali membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman panas dan kasarnya. Bunyi kecipak saliva ikut menambah suasana panas di antara mereka. Di tengah ciuman mereka Siwon merasakan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tanda bahwa ia ingin Siwon untuk bergerak.

Pelan, Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Keluar hingga ia menyisakan ujung juniornya, lalu ia menghujam lubang Kyuhyun secara dalam setelahnya. Tangannya kembali menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun. Paha, pantat, naik ke perut lalu nipple dan berhenti di junior Kyuhyun, memijatnya lalu mengocoknya kasar. Setiap jengkal kulit Kyuhyun terasa sangat lembut dalam sentuhannya.

"**Ahh...ahh..ahh..lagiihh..ahh...ahh" **

desahan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin keras seiring tempo tusukan Siwon yang semakin lama semakin menggila.

"**Nngg...Babe...Ngghhh...sssshhhh" **

bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja Siwon sudah tidak mampu. Hanya desahan dan desisan kenikmatan yang ia keluarkan. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi berpikir. Rasa hangat, ketat dan pijatan dari lubang cavern Kyuhyun pada kejantannya, sungguh membuatnya tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Suara deritan akibat friksi antara ranjang dan dinding, ikut membaur bersama gerakan liar keduanya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Siwon dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang Siwon. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menginginkan Siwon lebih dekat, lebih dalam, dan lebih dasyat menyentuhnya. Ia kembali mengajak Siwon untuk bertarung dalam ciuman panas.

"**Aaahhh...Lagihhh...Hyung...disana" **

Kyuhyung kembali mendesah keras saat junior Siwon dengan keras menghujam prostatnya. Rasanya seperti melayang. Jauh lebih nikmat dari pada saat jari-jari Siwon yang meneyentuh prostatnya. Mengerti apa yang di rasakan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengulangi tusukannya di titik yang sama. Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu merasakan apa-apa selain kenikmatan. Lidah Siwon yang terus bergerak di mulutnya, tangan Siwon yang tak henti mengocok juniornya, serta kejantanan lelaki itu yang terus saja menghujam prostatnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, napasnya putus-putus, kejantanannya mulai berkedut-kedut dan sedetik kemudian,

"**Ah..ah..ah...Hyunnnggghhh..." **

ia kembali mencapai orgasmenya. Cairannya membasahi tangan Siwon dan perutnya, dan sebagian ada yang jatuh ke bed cover. Sementara Siwon, kejantanannya yang terasa di jepit kuat oleh lubang Kyuhyun merasa tak tahan lagi. Ia mempercepat tempo tusukannya saat dirasa ia akan segera menyusul Kyuhyun.

"**Nnnnggg...ggaaahhh" **

Siwonmemuntahkan cairan cintanya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, ia masih menggerakkan juniornya hingga seluruh cairannya keluar. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan sperma itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan meminta ini." Bisiknya lirih. Kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka. Kyuhyun diam. Ia hanya menatap Siwon dalam. Dan yang Siwon lihat saat itu ialah sorot mata kesedihan yang ia dapati sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatmu. Mengingat setiap hal tentangmu, termasuk sentuhanmu Hyung. Hanya itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Siwon. Senyum yang sangat janggal di mata Siwon. Namun yang Siwon lakukan saat itu hanya membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi kan, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon ragu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengunci bibir Siwon dalam ciuman yang manis.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Hyung. Aku hanya mengatakan jika aku ingin mengingat segala hal tentang lelakiku ini, dan kau berubah panik seperti ini." Ia berkata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon. Ia menghirup bau tubuh Siwon yang sudah bercampur dengan bau tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya takut Kyu. Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup Tuhan mengambil Kyuyoung dariku dan Minho. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Aku akan mempertahankanmu." Ujar Siwon yakin, tak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu justru membuat gemuruh di dada Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat, seakan itu sebagai dukungan atas ucapan yang ia tuturkan sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae Hyung. Mianhae..."

#1013#

Huaaaa...apa iniiii...#jambak rambut

Udah lama update, sekali update langsung naik rate, mana NC-nya sama sekali gak kecut lagi. Huweeee...#nangis kejer

Mianhae readers. Saya lagi stress mikir ujian ini. Sekali lagi maaf karena sudah membuat reader sekalian nunggu lama. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau saya gak akan update fic ini sebelum UN selesai. Jadi mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama juga.

Well, seperti biasanya, saya minta review dari reader semua. Sekalian minta do'a biar bisa lulus ujiannya. *amien...*

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf...#deep bow

With love

Cho-i-fa ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

FOR MY SON

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun, Kid!Minho

Disclaimer : saya hanya punya ide cerita dan plotnya. Seluruh cast hanya milik Tuhan.

Warning : OOC, OC, Genderswitch, Typos, un-betaed, a little bit angst, Boys Love, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

06. 13

Jam digital di kamar mereka menunjukkan angka-angka itu ketika Siwon membuka matanya pagi itu. Sejenak mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya. Merasakan ada sebuah beban di atas dadanya, Siwon menunduk. Kyuhyun tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Cantik.

Kata pertama yang muncul di benak Siwon ketika melihat sosok itu. Dan mungkin itu kata terbaik yang Siwon punya untuk menggambarkan kekagumannya pada sosok itu. Siwon tak berani bergerak. Hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Siwon merasakan kehangatan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang bola mata bening dan cantik. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak. Menguap kecil setelahnya. Saat kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Selamat pagi" Kyuhyun berucap parau. Diikuti sebuah senyuman lembut dari bibir ranumnya. Dan Siwon tak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali memagut bibir merah itu dalam sebuah morning kiss.

"Selamat pagi" kata itu keluar dari bibir Siwon setelah bibir mereka berpisah. Mereka diam setelahnya. Hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Sakit.

Siwon merasakannya dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa?" Siwon menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, membelainya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus bangun. Aku tidak mau Minho terlambat gara-gara kita." Ujarnya sembari menggenggam tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa memang Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa.

"Pagi ini biar aku yang menyiapkan semuanya." Siwon sedikit menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon beranjak dari posisi nyamannya, mengambil boxer yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu. Tepat ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup, dua bulir kristal bening jatuh dari manik matanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

#1013#

"Umma, tadi malam Minho mimpi seram sekali." Anak semata wayang di rumah itu berceloteh ketika ia melihat ibunya berjalan perlahan ke meja makan, tempatnya duduk saat itu.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa semalam sayang, Hm..?" Kyuhyun mencium keningnya, mengusap rambutnya setelahnya.

"Minho mimpi Umma di bawa kabur hantu. Minho kejar Umma. Tapi Minho kalah cepat. Minho menangis. Lalu Appa membangunkan Minho." Minho mengambil sepotong roti.

"Itu namanya kau mengigau. Makanya sebelum tidur Minho harus berdo'a dulu." Siwon menimpali, setelah ia membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

"Minho tadi malam berdo'a kok."

"Oya…memangnya Minho berdo'a apa?" Kyuhyun ikut bertanya. Anak itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan kelopak matanya lalu menunduk.

"Tuhan, Minho mau tidur. Tolong jaga Minho. Oya, jaga Kyuhyun Umma juga. Jangan biarkan Umma pergi lagi. Minho takut, jika Minho bangun besok, Umma tidak ada. Jaga Umma Ya Tuhan, Amin."

"Eh, kenapa hanya Umma yang Tuhan jaga. Do'a untuk Appa mana?" protes Siwon.

"Tidak ada. Karena Appa jelek. Weeeekk…!" Minho menjulurkan lidahnya. Anak dan ayah itu terlibat pertengkaran tidak penting setelahnya. Tak sadar jika Kyuhyun membatu mendengar ucapan anaknya. Namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Minho berteriak.

"Ummaaaa….!"

"Eh…ya."

"Umma kenapa? Sakit? Wajah Umma pucat. Appa nakal ya Umma?" Minho bertanya dengan mata polosnya.

"Eh, kenapa Appa lagi yang disalahkan." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Umma tidak apa-apa. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Nanti Minho terlambat." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Siwon melihatnya lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda pagi itu. Mata Kyuhyun saat menatap Minho yang melahap rotinya, tak biasa. Tak lagi sendu, tapi sayu. Ada hal pahit dibalik tatapan itu. Siwon jelas melihatnya. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Tapi apa?

"Minho sudah selesai." Minho menghapus sisa susu di bibirnya. Anak itu turun dari kursinya. Kyuhyun mengambil tas Minho.

"Belajar yang rajin ya." Kyuhyun berujar sambil membenahi dasi Minho. Minho mengangguk, lalu mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Anak itu berlari keluar rumah menuju mobil Siwon yang sudah terparkir.

"Appa ayo…!" serunya.

Siwon yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya pun beranjak dari meja makan. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menata piring untuk di cuci.

"Aku berangkat." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Minho, Kyuhyun juga membenahi dasi Siwon.

"Hyung, kalau boleh, aku ingin bertemu Changmin hari ini. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol biasa dengannya. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan temanku. Itupun jika kau mengizinkanku."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melarangmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat" itu kata yang diucapkan Siwon sebelum ia kembali mencium Kyuhyun, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi itu. Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar. Dingin, tidak hangat seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Bibir mereka terpisah. Siwon beranjak pergi, diiringi sebuah bisikan 'hati-hati' dari Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan yang sejak semalam menghantuinya, muncul kembali.

'Kyu…ada apa denganmu?'

#1013#

Siang itu langit terlihat mendung. Siwon tengah sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas di kantornya. Pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan kepenatannya. Sejenak, ia memandang sebuah foto di atas mejanya. Dalam foto itu terlihat Minho yang tengah tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian hartaku." Bisiknya dalam hati. Sebuah dering ponselnya menghentikan lamunannya. Seketika ia meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan video.

"Appaaaa….Hiks….Appaaaa!"

Jantung Siwon serasa terhenti saat melihat scene yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Minho dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat, rambutnya di jambak oleh seorang laki-laki. Wajah lelaki itu ditutupi sebuah topeng putih. Seragam Minho sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Robek disana-sini. Dan yang paling membuat hati Siwon tercabik, tangisan Minho yang memanggil namanya.

"Minho!" tepat ketika Siwon meneriakkan nama anaknya, layar ponselnya berubah gelap dan yang selanjutnya muncul adalah seseorang dengan topeng yang sama tengah tertawa.

"Choi Siwon. Aku tak akan berbasa-basi, karena aku tahu sekarang kau pasti sudah sangat panik melihat anakmu seperti itu. Singkat saja, Aku hanya ingin kau mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumahmu. Alasannya? Kau tak perlu tahu. Akan kuberi tahu dimana kau bisa menemui anakmu setelah kau mengusir Kyuhyun nanti. Jangan coba-coba kau menghubungi polisi!"

Video berakhir. Siwon terpaku dengan tubuh kebas di meja kerjanya. Sesaat ia meneliti arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

Otak Siwon serasa beku. Tak mampu berpikir jernih. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Minho dalam bahaya. Tak pikir panjang, ia segera menyamber kunci mobilnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa.

"Kyu, Minho dalam bahaya."

#1013#

Bangudae Cliff, 16.00 KST

Changmin tengah menunggu Kyuhyun di tempat itu. Sahabatnya itu mengajaknya bertemu setelah sekian lama tak menghubunginya. Di tepi sungai dekat bukit, tempat itu yang Kyuhyun pilih. Tak lama, orang yang di tunggunya menampakkan diri.

Pucat.

Itu kesan pertama yang Changmin lihat dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan sebuah jaket tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit yang sedang kabur.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia melempar sebuah senyuman pada Changmin. Senyum palsu tentunya.

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban Changmin, diikuti sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memilih tempat seperti ini." lanjutnya. Mata mereka kini tertuju pada sungai di depannya. Sore itu, Bangudae Cliff sedang sepi.

"Aku hanya ingin merasa sedikit tenang." Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Menghela napas setelahnya.

"Kyu, aku bukan orang yang baru kau kenal dua hari yang lalu. Kau tahu betul jika aku tak suka basa-basi." Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas di depannya.

"Huh…apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun masih memandang kosong air sungai yang mengalir di depannya. Kyuhyun berharap bisa seperti air. Mengalir dan bebas.

"Kau menelponku dengan suara parau. Datang kemari seperti mayat hidup. Sampai disini kau bilang ingin merasa tenang. Jelas sekali kau ada masalah." Jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Dia tak bisa membohongi orang yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Kibum Hyung ke Ulsan." Jawaban Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan perhatian Changmin ke arahnya.

"Kemarin dia menemuiku." Lanjutnya.

#FLASHBACK#

"Apa kau tak mau memeluk Hyungmu ini Kyu?"

"K…Kibum Hyung?" Kibum kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya perlahan membuka pintu lebih lebar, tanda dia mempersilahkan Hyungnya itu masuk. Masih dengan senyum ambigu yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin ke dalam rumah itu. Sejenak mengamati interior rumah mewah itu.

"Mewah sekali rumahmu sekarang." Dia berbalik, di tatapnya Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pantas saja kau sampai lupa bahwa kau masih punya keluarga di Mokpo" Kyuhyun mendongak seketika.

"Hyung…aku bisa jelaskan—"

'PLAKKK'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Dari kecil aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pembohong, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku melepasmu ke Ulsan karena yang aku tahu kau ingin melanjutkan studymu disini. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kebohongan! Kau menghentikan kuliahmu kan? Jawab aku! Huh...dan parahnya lagi kau berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki, sementara disana, di Mokpo, ada gadis yang rela hidup seperti janda hanya untuk menunggumu. Seohyun, tunanganmu, yang dengan bodohnya mau mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk orang sepertimu. Dimana akal sehatmu?..!"

Panas, perih dan sakit. Pipi Kyuhyun terasa seperti terbakar akibat tamparan keras dari Hyungnya. Namun, tamparan itu tak ada artinya jika di bandingkan dengan efek ucapan Hyungnya terhadap perasaannya.

"Hyung…maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan kala itu. Ia ingin bicara lebih, namun lidahnya yang serasa di tali tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata di benaknya. Hanya sebuah isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Persetan dengan kata maafmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku datang kemari hanya ingin meminta satu hal, tinggalkan rumah ini dan pulang ke Mokpo. Tiga hari dari sekarang kau tak kunjung pulang, jangan harap marga Cho masih ada di namamu. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai dongsaeng sepertimu." Dengan itu Kibum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dan menangis.

#FLASHBACK END#

"Aku memang bajingan." Sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengecewakan Hyungku sendiri. Aku membohongi Siwon Hyung, dan juga Minho."

"Aku sangat egois. Aku memang brengsek." Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Changmin menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Menggosoknya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minho dan Siwon Hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Itulah yang membuatku hampir gila, Min. Aku harus memilih antara keluargaku di Mokpo atau keluargaku disini. Keduanya sangat berarti bagiku. Aku harus bagaimana Min?" Changmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun saat tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

"Jika Kibum Hyung tak datang kemarin, apa kau juga akan pergi nantinya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng di antara ceruk leher Changmin.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi." Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin dan menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyungku?"

"Jika memang dia tak lagi menganggapmu adik, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan mengerti. Saat ini, dia hanya tidak tahu jika selama ini kau terpaksa. Ini bukan salahmu, Kyu. Keadaan yang salah. Minho jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Seohyun. Jangan pergi." Changmin menyentuh kedua pundak Kyuhyun, menepuknya pelan.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat berpikir keras. Sejurus kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum. Kali ini bukan lagi pahit maknanya. Senyum keyakinan, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi. Tapi itu hanya keputusan Kyuhyun. Hanya keputusan manusia, bukan Tuhan.

#1013#

Hujan.

Jalanan sepi. Serta kadang angin menerpa sedikit lebih kencang, membuat siapa saja meremang bulu kuduknya karena hawa dingin. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang bersama Changmin.

Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju teras rumahnya. Titik air hujan yang membasahi sebagian jaketnya, tak ia hiraukan. Saat ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah, hal yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa, dengan tangan di lipat di atas dada, serta pandangan kosong yang ia arahkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Tak ada sambutan hangat dari Siwon, melainkan hanya tatapan kosong yang ia terima.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Siwon berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kyuhyun yang heran dengan perlakuan dingin dari Siwon hanya mampu mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam kamar, Siwon langsung menarik koper kecil yang berada di samping lemari pakaian. Ia beranjak menuju meja nakas lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya dan melemparkannya di atas koper yang sebelumnya ia ambil. Sebuah tiket pesawat.

"Hyung..apa yang—"

"Itu kopermu dan juga tiket pesawatmu ke Mokpo." Mata Kyuhyun seketika melebar saat mendengar Siwon memotong ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Lanjut pria berusia 26 tahun tersebut. Kyuhyun diam, memandang kosong pada arah lantai di depannya.

"Aku kira kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Kyuyoung. Tapi ternyata salah. Aku menyesal pernah mengenalkan Minho padamu. Aku menyesal telah menaruh perasaanku dalam sandiwara kita." Seketika Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sakit.

Apa yang Siwon katakan tadi? Menyesal? Jadi keberadaan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka suara. Ada nada tidak terima di setiap katanya.

"Anggap saja aku mengikutimu tadi siang. Aku mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan Changmin. Kau sudah bertunangan. Dan Hyungmu menyuruhmu pulang. Kau masih ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu?" Ucapan Siwon dingin, pandangannya begitu tajam. Kyuhyun tak bersuara.

"Hyung…aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh pria dihadapnnya, namun Siwon dengan kasar menepisnya.

"Sudah cukup Kyu. Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu. Sekarang aku minta kau segera pergi dari rumahku." Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pria di hadapannya.

Hyungnya memintanya pergi, dan laki-laki yang berjanji akan mempertahankannyapun mengusirnya. Kyuhyun tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan di rumah itu.

Maka dengan gontai, Kyuhyun meraih kopernya beserta tiket pesawat yang ada di atasnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya, meski tenggorokannya sudah terasa sangat penuh. Tak ubahnya Kyuhyun, Siwonpun mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun kala itu. Bibirnya sudah terasa gatal untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuannya saat itu. Namun tidak, dia harus tetap bersikap seperti ini.

"Mungkin memang benar, selama ini aku bersandiwara. Aku memang seorang penipu. Dan semua ini memang kesalahan. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Hyung. Minho sudah menjadi bagianku. Entah seberapa dominan anak itu menguasai hidupku. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan sebuah sandiwara. Aku benar-benar menyayangi anakmu. Dan aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berujar panjang.

"Cih! Picisan murahan. Pergi!" ucapan dingin dari Siwon yang menjadi balasannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mendengar jika dibalik nada dingin itu ada ucapan 'maafkan aku Kyu. Terimakasih sudah bersamaku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anakku. Terimakasih.' Di balik nada dingin itu ada sebuah permohonan 'Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan anakku.' Di balik nada dingin itu ada sebuah pernyataan **'Ini untuk putraku.'**

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Siwon jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas, dan Siwon sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi.

Nomor tak dikenal.

"Bagaimana?" kata itu yang terdengar di telinga Siwon saat ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Dia sudah pergi. Katakan dimana anakku?!" Siwon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Rasa panik sudah memakan habis kesabarannya. Suara di seberang telepon tertawa sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Siwon segera beranjak menuju alamat yang di sebutkan oleh lawan bicaranya di telepon tadi.

#1013#

Sebuah garasi tua, di tepi kota Ulsan, disanalah saat itu Siwon berada. Tempat itu cukup gelap, hanya ada cahaya dari beberapa lampu di tempat itu.

Saat ia keluar dari jaguar hitamnya, Siwon melihat sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Appaaa…Hiks…Minho takut…Hiks" mendengar suara isakan Minho, ada sedikit rasa tenang yang menyusup ke hati Siwon. Setidaknya saat ini Minho selamat.

"Tenang sayang. Appa akan segera menjemputmu. Sekarang katakan dimana Minho sekarang?" Siwon berusaha setenang mungkin berbicara dengan Minho.

"Hiks…Minho ada di sebuah mobil. Sepertinya mobil van. Disini gelap Appa…Hiks.. Jendelanya dikunci dan di cat...Hiks… Cuma ponsel paman jahat yang tertinggal ini yang membuat Minho bisa melihat…Hiks…Minho takut Appa…Hiks…" isakan Minho tersebut semakin membuat adrenalin Siwon serasa di pompa.

"Tenang Minho. Bisa jelaskan ke Appa, ciri-ciri mobil vannya seperti apa?"

"Mobilnya berwarna hijau."

Sambungan terputus tiba-tiba. Ponsel Siwon lowbat.

"Oh…shit!" Siwon mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia kembali melihat sekeliling. Kemudian memutuskan untuk memasuki garasi tersebut lebih dalam. Ada beberapa mobil lain di garasi itu. Ia kembali melangkah, sambil sesekali mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Belum ada tanda-tanda orang lain di tempat itu. Dari kejauhan, ada sebuah mobil yang menangkap perhatiannya. Mobil itu berada di paling ujung di antara mobil-mobil lain. Warnanya sedikit pudar. Pintu depan sebelah kanan mobil itu sedikit ringsek. Dan seluruh kacanya berwarna hitam legam.

Tunggu!

Hitam? Apa mungkin itu di cat?

Perasaan ingin tahu Siwon semakin menjadi saat ia mendekat ke arah mobil itu. Warna pudar dari mobil itu semakin jelas ketika Siwon semakin mendekat.

Hijau.

Dan kenyataan bahwa jenis mobil itu adalah sebuah van membuat Siwon semakin yakin bahwa Minho ada di dalam mobil itu. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di mobil itu, saat dua buah mobil dari arah berlawanan melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Siwon yang tak siap hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Tepat dua meter dari arahnya, kedua mobil itu men-drift mengitarinya. Bunyi decitan ban dan lantai memenuhi tempat itu. Tak lama, kedua mobil itu menghentikan maneuvernya. Dari kedua mobil itu, keluar masing-masing dua pria bertubuh tegap berpakaian serba hitam. Tongkat baseball terlihat di ayun-ayunkan oleh keempat orang itu.

Dan tanpa basa-basi salah satu dari pria itu menghantamkan tongkatnya ke wajah Siwon. Siwon yang tidak siap pun jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Di susul dengan pria yang lainnya, namun kali ini Siwon tak mau tinggal diam. Saat tongkat itu hampir memukul kepalanya, ia menghindar dengan cepat sambil menjigal pria itu, mengakibatkan pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Siwon segera bangkit, dan perkelahianpun terjadi.

Saat salah seorang dari pria itu mencekiknya menggunanakan tongkat dari belakang, Siwon menendang organ vitalnya, kemudian ia menyiku lawannya. Entah kekuatan dari mana, tangannya secara otomatis melepas ikat pinggangnya. Siwon membabi buta setelahnya.

Ia cambukkan ke lawan-lawannya. Tak ia pedulikan bahwa badannya sudah begitu babak belur. Hanya satu sumber kekuatannya saat itu, Minho. Namun tiba-tiba…

'DORR…!'

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan kaki kirinya. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang merembes dari kakinya. Seseorang dengan sebuah topeng di wajahnya keluar dari balik tembok sambil menyematkan sebuah Beretta 92 ke dalam jaketnya. Sambil bertepuk tangan ia berkata,

"Wah…wah..wah…mengharukan sekali."

"Kisah ini membuatku tersentuh…" pria itu berlutut di depan Siwon. Ia menjambak rambut Siwon dengan kasar.

"Tapi juga membuatku muak!" Siwon yang sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalas perlakuan kasar itu hanya berujar,

"Dimana..hh..anakku, bajingan..hh"

'BUAGGHH….!'

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Siwon. Pipinya yang sudah lebam, kini harus di aliri darah dari pelipisnya. Siwon terbatuk, kembali darah keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah cengkeraman di kerahnya memaksanya untuk bangkit.

"Kau begitu ingin melihat anakmu? Baiklah…KELUARKAN DIA!"

Dari arah mobil van tadi, ia bisa melihat Minho yang di seret paksa oleh seorang pria tegap berpakaian hitam. Tanggannya masih terikat oleh tali.

"Appaaa!...Hiks…lepaskan Minho! Apppaa!" Minho menjerit saat melihat keadaan Siwon. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha membebaskan diri dari pria itu. Seragamnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, rambutnya acak-acakkan, dan jejak air mata jelas terlihat di pipinya.

"Min…nho…hh" Siwon berusaha memanggil anaknya. Pria di belakang Siwon tersenyum licik. Dengan kasar di mencengkeram dagu Siwon.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Choi Siwon. Sangat bodoh. Inilah yang kau dapat jika kau berani menyentuh Kyuhyun!"

"Lihatlah anakmu Siwon. Lihat! Betapa lucunya dia. Tapi sayang, sepertinya itu tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Karena sebentar lagi pertunjukkan utama akan di mulai…"

Napas Siwon terasa tercekat. Tubuhnya kembali di piting oleh keempat lawannya sebelumnya. Lelaki bertopeng itu berjalan menghampiri Minho yang masih diikat.

'PLAAKK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi tirus Minho.

'PLAAKK'

'PLAAKK'

'PLAAKK'

Tamparan itu di terima Minho bertubi-tubi. Minho hanya menangis. Hidungnya sudah mengalirkan darah.

"Minh…nho.." Siwon mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun tenaganya benar-benar sudah terkuras. Menyaksikan anaknya disiksa, dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini neraka bagi Siwon.

"Kau lihat itu Choi Siwon? anakmu benar-benar sangat lucu. Huh.." pria bertopeng itu berujar dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ini adegan utamanya." Pria itu kembali berbisik. Ia mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di sampingnya, setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan isyarat pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk membakar mobil Siwon.

'BUAAGH'

"Aaarrgg…!"

"Ya Tuhan selamatkan anakku!"

'BUAAGH'

"Aaarrgg…!"

"Tuhan, aku mohon hentikan ini!"

Siwon hanya bisa memohon dalam hatinya melihat Minho yang terus saja di pukuli.

'BUAAGH'

Sebuah pukulan terakhir yang sangat keras di dada Minho membuat anak itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ke tanah. Ini benar-benar neraka bagi Siwon.

Pria itu tersenyum licik di balik topengnya, lalu memberikan isyarat pada seluruh anak buahnya untuk pergi. Tubuh Siwon di lepaskan, dan ia ambruk di samping Minho.

Siwon langsung saja memeluk Minho, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kembali di tendangi sebelum orang-orang itu benar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah orang-orang itu pergi, Siwon langsung membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Minho. Dengan tertatih ia mencoba berjalan.

"Minho…bertahanlah. Appa mohon bertahanlah."

Ia tak mempedulikan seberapa ngilu rasa tubuhnya. Seberapa banyak darah yang sudah keluar dari kepalanya. Ia mencoba menghentikan beberapa taksi, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhenti. Siwon terpaksa harus berjalan tertatih menuju rumah sakit dengan luka tembak menganga di kaki kirinya. Siwon tak peduli. Minho harus selamat, hanya itu.

Tuhan memberikan kekuatan. Siwon sampai di rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia mengudang banyak perhatian orang dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Selamatkan anakku." Itu kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum ia ambruk di depan meja receptionist dengan Minho yang masih berada di pelukannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ada yang melepaskan Minho dari dekapannya, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasainya.

Siwon lelah, sangat lelah.

#1013#

Hal pertama yang menyambut Kyuhyun saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di bandara ialah sebuah pelukan hangat dari Hyungnya. Tak ada lagi isyarat amarah dari Kibum kala itu. Tak ada kata-kata frontal yang terucap dari mulut Hyungnya. Hanya pandangan teduh dan senyuman yang ia lihat.

"Kajja, ada banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Kibum berujar saat ia mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Ia meraih koper Kyuhyun dan menggiring Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, tak jauh beda dari yang ia terima sebelumnya, sebuah sambutan hangat yang ia terima. Di mulai dari Sungmin yang memeluknya dengan air mata yang tak henti menuruni pipinya. Ia sempatkan menggendong keponakan kecilnya, Yeong Gi. Dan yang terakhir adalah Seohyun, berdiri mematung dengan sebuah kaki palsu yang ia kenakan, memandang tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Tangan gadis itu terangkat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, ini benar-benar kau?" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan balas menggenggam tangan Seohyun di pipinya.

"Aku kembali Seohyun-ah. Sesuai janjiku."

Tangis Seohyun pecah. Gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara isakan Seohyun, helaan napas lega dan haru dari orang-orang di ruangan itu yang terdengar. Tangan Kyuhyun tak henti membelai surai panjang gadis itu.

Ya, dia kembali. Kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang terus bersandiwara. Kyuhyun yang tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Kyuhyun yang harus mengalah.

#1013#

Kyuhyun sedang berbelanja bersama Seohyun saat itu. Baru tiga hari dia sampai di Mokpo, namun ia sudah di sibukkan dengan urusan pernikahannya dengan Seohyun. Mulai dari memilih undangan, memilih gereja yang akan dijadikan tempat pemberkatan, fitting baju, dan segala tetek bengek yang membuatnya jengah.

Lelah. Bukan fisiknya, namun perasaannya. Dia harus tersenyum, berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Kenyataannya, dalam hati dia serasa ingin bunuh diri.

Di tengah kegiatan mereka, seseorang menyapa Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah." Seohyun yang saat itu tengah memilih baju, berbalik.

"Taecyeon Oppa? Sedang apa Oppa disini?" Seohyun tampak terkejut. Orang itu, Taecyeon, hanya tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menghabiskan waktu."

"Oya, perkenalkan, ini calon suamiku, Kyuhyun Oppa." Seohyun memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada kawan lamanya itu. Mereka saling membungkukkan badan setelahnya.

"Calon adik iparku ini ternyata sudah mau mendahuluiku." Taecyeon tertawa setelahnya.

"Huuw..calon adik ipar, Onnieku tidak akan mau menikahi polisi sesibuk kau Oppa." Seohyun memukul bahu Taecyeon sekilas. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin jengah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang saja sudah ada kasus baru menantiku di Ulsan."

"Kasus apa? Mafia lagi?"

"Bukan. Kali ini kasus tindak kekerasan"

Perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak tak enak.

"Korbannya masih merupakan saudara dari temanku."

"Siapa Oppa?"

"Choi Siwon. direktur Lonevard Corp. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, anaknya juga ikut menjadi korban."

Lutut Kyuhyun lemas seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian Seohyun dan Taecyeon.

"Oppa? Oppa kenapa?" Seohyun terlihat panik.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Lirih, Kyuhyun menjawabnya. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berbasa basi.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang." Seohyun berusaha membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Maaf, Taecyeon Oppa. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Lain waktu kita bertemu lagi." Setelah membungkuk sejenak Seohyun dan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu.

#1013#

Hanya diam, tatapannya kosong, makanpun tak pernah. Kyuhyun seperti tak punya nyawa. Tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari perhatian keluarganya, terutama Seohyun.

Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantui pikiran gadis itu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat suatu malam Kyuhyun mengigau, memanggil-manggil nama Siwon dan Minho. Mata Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata saat ia mengigau malam itu.

Siwon? Minho? Salah satu diantara nama itu terasa familiar di telinga Seohyun. Gadis itu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Taecyeon beberapa hari lalu. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?

Karena merasa penasaran, gadis itu menghubungi Taecyeon pada akhirnya. Setelah mendapat sedikit keterangan dari Taecyeon, Seohyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ulsan dengan alasan, ingin mengunjungi seorang teman. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, rumah sakit tempat Siwon dan Minho di rawat.

401.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu dengan angka-angka itu menggantung di atasnya. Dari kaca yang terpasang di pintu itu, ia bisa melihat sesosok anak kecil tengah terbaring lemah, dengan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di mulutnya, serta kabel-kabel pembantu kehidupan yang tersambung di sekujur tubuhnya. Disampingnya ada seorang pria dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya, duduk di atas kursi roda. Keduanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa mereka yang bernama Minho dan Siwon?" pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Seohyun, setelah gadis itu lama mengamati keduanya dari balik pintu.

"Ehem..!" sebuah deheman mengalihkan perhatian Seohyun. Terlihat seorang namja dengan sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kirinya, memandangnya curiga.

"Anda siapa?" namja itu bertanya. Seohyun yang tertangkap basah, sedikit terkejut.

"O..oh..saya…saya Seohyun." Seohyun membungkuk sekilas. Namja itu membalasnya sejenak, tak luput dari perhatian gadis itu bahwa wajah namja itu mengeras.

"Anda tunangan Kyuhyun, bukan?" namja itu bertanya. Nada sarkastik yang ia gunakan. Seohyun mengangguk. Namja itu tersenyum, senyum meremehkan. Seohyun benar-benar merasa tak nyaman.

"Changmin. Sahabat karib dari calon suamimu itu." Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"O…ya, lalu apa maksud anda berdiri di luar ruangan Minho?" pertanyaan Changmin sederhana, tapi air muka Changmin benar-benar membuat Seohyun merasa terintimidasi. Pandangan matanya tajam, dingin.

Apa maksud namja ini bersikap seperti ini? Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi kenapa sepertinya namja ini seolah sudah tak menyukainya?

"Saya hanya ingin tahu keadaan Minho."

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengan Minho?" lagi-lagi sebuah pandangan tajam yang Seohyun terima. Gadis itu merasa seperti seorang teroris yang sedang di interogasi.

"Kyuhyun Oppa…akhir-akhir ini dia berubah. Makan tak pernah, tak mau bicara dengan siapapun, hanya mengunci dirinya di kamar dan diam. Saat dia tidur, dia selalu mengigaukan nama Minho dan Siwon sambil menangis. Mungkin Anda bisa membantu saya Changmin-ssi."

"Membantu apa?" meski masih berbicara dengan nada dingin, namun ekspresi wajah Changmin melembut saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebutkan.

"Anda pasti tahu ada hubungan apa antara Kyuhyun Oppa dengan mereka berdua. Tolong saya Changmin-ssi. Saya benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun Oppa seperti itu." Seohyun memelas. Changmin menengok kedalam ruangan. Terlihat Siwon yang kini menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Minho.

"Anda benar-benar ingin tahu siapa mereka?" Seohyun mengangguk, Changmin tersenyum, kali ini senyum ambigu.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain untuk bicara. Ikut saya." Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat itu. Changmin terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk menjenguk Siwon dan Minho.

"Seekor tikus mendatangi ular. Aku bersumpah akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali, Hyung."

#1013#

Seohyun sudah pulang kerumahnya. Malam itu keluarga Cho dan keluarga Seo berkumpul. Apalagi kalau bukan membicarakan masalah pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat ikut bergabung dalam pertemuan itu. Namun tetap saja, ia hanya berdiam diri, dengan tatapan kosong di matanya. Seohyun yang melihatnya, sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mau bersosialisasi kembali. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, yeoja itu menangis mengutuki dirinya. Seohyun telah mengetahui semuanya. Dari Changmin tentu saja. Dan Seohyun sudah mengubah pikirannya. Mungkin hal itu akan menjadi keputusan terfatal yang pernah ia buat.

"Seohyunnie, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau memilih undangan warna pink ini atau yang ungu?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menyodorkan dua buah sample undangan ke arahnya.

'Ini saatnya Seo Jo Hyun'

"Aku tidak memilih keduanya. Aku ingin pernikahan ini di batalkan."

Hening seketika. Semua orang yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan pembicaraa masing-masing kini menoleh kearah Seohyun. Terkejut, tentu saja. Kyuhyun, yang seperti di berikan nyawa kembali, ikut menatap tak percaya pada gadis itu. Seohyun membalasnya tatapannya, dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Gadis itu beralih ke Kibum.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Kembali ia tersenyum. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seohyunnie, apa maksud ucapanmu?" Yoona bertanya sambil menggunjang bahu kanan Seohyun.

"Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh Eonnie. Aku dibodohi oleh cintaku hingga aku menjadi buta. Aku tak melihat jika selama ini Kyuhyun Oppa sangat tertekan. Aku terlalu egois. Yang aku tahu selama ini, aku mencintainya. Tak sadar bahwa keinginanku justru memasung perasaannya. Kyuhyun Oppa mencintaiku karena dipaksa. Dipaksa keadaan untuk membalas budi."

Semua terdiam. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Begitu juga semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Seohyun beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dan untukmu Oppa, aku ingin kau mengakhiri permainan sandiwaramu ini. Aku tidak akan dendam kepadamu karena kau menghianati janjimu. Justru aku akan semakin menghormatimu jika kau mau mengembalikan kehidupan Minho. Anak itu sangat membutuhkanmu. Temui mereka."

Kyuhyun memeluk Seohyun erat setelahnya. Mungkin ungkapan rasa terima kasih yang terlewat banyak yang tak bisa ia ucapkan. Setelah ia menarik dirinya dari Seohyun, Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Matanya berhenti pada sosok Kibum. Tak ada gurat marah pada wajah pria itu. Sebaliknya, ada segaris rasa bersalah yang tergambar dari mata teduh pria itu.

Kibum mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun sebagai sebuah restu. Malam itu , Kyuhyun kembali ke Ulsan.

"Terimakasih Seohyun-ah."

#1013#

"Siwon-ah, istirahatlah. Keadaanmu akan semakin memburuk jika kau terus saja seperti ini." Hangkyung berusaha membujuk Siwon agar mau meninggalkan sisi Minho sejenak.

Setelah ia siuman keesokan hari setelah ia pingsan, ia tak mau meninggalkan kamar Minho. Ia hanya duduk di samping ranjang Minho, sesekali membelai surai hitam tipis milik putranya. Tak jarang ia menitikkan air mata di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Biarlah Hyung. Aku ingin disini." jawab Siwon datar.

"Siwon, ayolah…kau jadi sama kekanakannya dengan Minho. Istirahatlah, setidaknya demi Minho." Heechul ikut membujuk adik iparnya itu. Hanya sebuah gelengan yang mereka dapatkan. Tak sangka seorang Choi Siwon bisa sebatu ini.

"Jangan keras kepala Hyung! kau ingin aku mati melihat keadaan kalian berdua seperti ini?!"

Deg!

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah suara itu. Kyuhyun, beserta Changmin di belakangnya, berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Matanya sembab, pipinya tirus, ia tampak begitu lelah. Kyuhyun sama hancurnya dengan Siwon.

"Kyu…" walau terkejut, namun Siwon hanya mampu berucap lirih.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri ranjang Minho. Ia berdiri di sisi kiri ranjang Minho, berseberangan dengan Siwon. Mata sembabnya, kini sudah kembali mengeluarkan air mata kala melihat keadaan malaikat kecilnya yang tengah berbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia berlutut, menggenggam tangan Minho, menggosoknya lalu menciumnya.

"Umma disini Minho. Bangunlah." Ucapnya lirih. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Siwon yang menyaksikan kehadiran Kyuhyun perlahan melengkungkan bibirnya. Sementara Hangkyung dan Heechul melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Changmin. Sementara yang di tatap, hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Kunci dari seluruh drama ini sudah terselesaikan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sendu, lalu kembali menatap Minho.

"Kau berbohong." Ucapnya. Siwon tak melepaskan senyumnya.

"Kau juga. Kita semua bersandiwara disini." jawab lelaki itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku hampir bunuh diri saat mendengar berita tentang kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hal itu terjadi padaku saat aku melihatmu pergi malam itu. Kau tak menepati janjimu untuk tetap tinggal."

"Kau yang menyuruhku Hyung. Kau juga berjanji jika kau akan mempertahankanku."

"Kau sudah bertunangan, dan sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Apa yang harus aku pertahankan, Kyu? kau bukan hakku."

Mereka menguak semua yang tersembunyi diantara mereka. Bukan amarah yang menyelimuti mereka, melainkan rasa lega. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang perlu Kyuhyun katakan.

"Pernikahanku dibatalkan. Seohyun sudah mengetahui semuanya dan dia merelakanku. Apa kau masih berkata jika aku bukan hakmu? Aku milik kalian berdua, Hyung." wajah pucat Siwon menampakkan keterkejutan sekaligus kebahagiaan.

"Aku sudah gagal menjaga kalian." Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Dipeluknya namja itu, tak begitu erat, karena Kyuhyun sadar betul jika Siwon masih dalam kondisi lemahnya.

"Jangn bicara lagi. Kita mulai dari awal lagi." Ujarnya. Bisa ia rasakan Siwon mengangguk di atas bahunya.

"Maafkan aku." Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Senyum merekah di wajah mereka.

Awal yang baru. Tuhan punya rencana dengan tiga kata itu.

#1013#

Pagi itu Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya ia menerima pesan dari Leeteuk berisi 'Minho sudah sadar, dokter sedang memeriksanya saat ini'. Dan benar saja, hal pertama yang menyambutnya saat ia memasuki kamar anaknya adalah Minho, dengan mata lelahnya yang sayup terbuka, tersenyum padanya.

"Ummhg.." hanya satu erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Minho sudah mampu membuat pertahanan Kyuhyun ambrol. Ia menghambur memeluk Minho.

"Syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar. Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang." Ucapnya lembut. Minho hanya diam, menikmati kehangatan tubuh ibunya. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya, Ia menatap mata sayup Minho yang juga menatapnya. Minho membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kata 'Appa' yang coba Minho ucapkan, meskipun mulut Minho masih tertutup dengan alat bantu pernapasan

Kyuhyun segera membantu Siwon masuk dengan mendorong kursi rodanya. Minho kembali berbaring saat kedua orangtuanya itu berada di samping kanan dan kiri ranjangnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir ketiganya. Menikmati keberadaan masing-masing.

Gerakan Minho selanjutnya cukup membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, tentu saja kedua namja dewasa itu hanya menuruti keinginan Minho. Anak itu menyatukan tangan keduanya di atas perutnya. Tangannya yang mungil ia letakkan di atasnya, seolah Minho ingin menggenggam tangan keduanya.

Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan seksama. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan sebuah senyuman yang merekah manis dari bibir Minho. Anak itu kembali memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang lalu melepaskannya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba electrocardiograf yang berada di samping ranjang Minho menampilkan satu garis lurus dengan bunyi 'beep' panjang.

Ini tidak mungkin. Jangan katakan jika Minho….

Kyuhyun dengan cakap segera memencet tombol merah di atas ranjang Minho. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan beberapa suster memasuki ruangan. Memaksa Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk keluar ruangan. Keluarga mereka yang berada di luar ruangan tampak bingung.

Dari balik kaca pintu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat, tim medis sedang mempersiapkan alat kejut jantung. Siwon hanya mampu berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya.

"Okey…1, 2, 3 Clear!" dokter itu memberikan aba-aba. Dada Minho menyumbul keatas saat alat kejut jantung itu menyentuh dadanya. Minho tak bereaksi.

"Naikkan voltasenya. 1, 2, 3, Clear!" kembali hal yang sama terulang. Dokter tersebut mencoba sekali lagi. Namun nihil, Minho sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Kyuhyun melihatnya sendiri. Dokter itu menggeleng pasrah, beberapa suster menyelimuti tubuh Minho hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Dokter itu keluar beserta seorang suster. Dengan wajah lesu ia berkata,

"Kita kehilangan dia. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha."

Katakan ini hanya sebuah lelucon.

Kenapa disaat semuanya mendekati sempurna, Tuhan justru mengambil hal paling berharga dari mereka. Kenapa harus secepat ini?

Hanya tangis histeris yang membalut suasana ini. Keluarga Choi tengah mengalami kehilangan terbesar. Choi Minho pergi, dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Tuhan punya rencana.

#1013#

**3 years later**

Sebuah mobil audi hitam terparkir di pelataran sebuah pemakaman. Di dalam pemakaman terdapat dua orang pria dewasa dan seorang balita di antara mereka tengah duduk di depan sebuah makam. Sebuat saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan putra mungil mereka, Suho.

"Tak aku sangka Yong Hwa Hyung tega melakukan ini semua. Aku harap dia membusuk di penjara." Kyuhyun bersuara setelah ia selesai berdoa. Suho bergelayut manja di leher ibunya.

Sudden Cardiac Arrest. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kematian Minho. SCA yang di alami Minho di sebabkan karena Commotio cordic akibat pukulan yang bertubi-tubi di dadanya. Dan pelaku pemukulan sekaligus orang yang menculik Minho malam itu adalah Jung Yong Hwa. Namja yang sangat di hormati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sssstt…kita ada di depan makam Minho dan Kyuyoung. Tak baik jika kau bicara kasar seperti itu. Lagipula, ini sudah tahun ketiga sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu. Sudah saatnya kau memaafkannya, Kyu." Siwon bicara bijak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku memaafkannya, sementara dialah orang yang menyebabkan anakku pergi."

"Kau lupa jika aku ini ayah kandung Minho. Darahku mengalir di tubuh Minho. Bayangkan seberapa bencinya aku seharusnya kepada Yong Hwa, saat aku melihat sendiri dia menghajar anakku." Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Siwon.

Jika dipikirkan, ada benarnya juga. Rasa benci Siwon terhadap Yong Hwa seharusnya jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa bencinya. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah memaafkannya Hyung?"

"Cinta bisa membutakan semua orang, Kyu. termasuk Yong Hwa. Dia melakukan semua ini demi Seohyun. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi namja yang lemah." Kyuhyun sedikit tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Siwon.

"Bukan dendam yang membutuhkan kekuatan, tapi melepaskan kebencianlah yang membutuhkan kekuatan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pendendam, Kyu. Dan aku berharap kau juga begitu. Minho pergi , itu karena Tuhan menginginkannya. Biarkan penjara yang memberikan Yong Hwa pelajaran. Jangan kau bakar dirimu sendiri dengan menyimpan kebencian disini." Siwon menunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lebih jatuh cinta lagi dengan namja yang ada di depannya itu.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir keduanya. Suho yang sedari tadi berada di gendongan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba menggeliat ingin turun. Saat Kyuhyun menurutinya, Suho berjalan tertatih menuju batu nisan di depannya. Balita itu tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Minho, Kyuyoungie, kami pergi dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon bersama Kyuhyun dan Suho, beranjak dari tempat itu. Kedua pria dewasa itu tak sadar jika Suho masih saja tersenyum memandang batu nisan di belakang mereka.

Balita itu melihat seorang wanita yang begitu cantik memangku seorang anak tengah tersenyum padanya. Sebuah angin sejuk berhembus di antara mereka.

"Berbahagialah kalian."

# The End #

Alhamdulillah…selesai juga.

Okey, saya gak akan banyak bicara. Maafkan saya gara-gara update fic lama banget. Saya benar-benar minta maaf Chingudeul….

Alasannya? Biar Tuhan dan saya saja yang tahu *dibakar*

Alur kecepetan, saya akui. Karena saya **HARUS** menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya.

Soal Minho yang mati, juga jangan bunuh saya. Ide muncul gitu aja dan tangan gak bisa berhenti ngetik scene itu.

Buat yang minta M-preg, tuh sudah saya kasih, tapi dikit aja. Sekalian mau pamit, saya mau hiatus (padahal udah) untuk sementara atau mungkin selamanya. (itu mah bukan hiatus kali…fa)

Pokoknya saya minta maaf karena udah ngegantungin fic ini lama banget. Seperti biasa, ifa minta kesudian Chingudeul ngasih feedback buat ifa.

Sekian, Wassalam.

With love

Cho-i-fa


End file.
